Rojo Sangre
by Hatake Saori
Summary: El "Gato Negro", el más temido asesino de Konoha, se ha llevado a un prisionero consigo, pero las cosas no resultarán como todos lo imaginan. SaixNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nuevo fanfic, ojalá lo disfruten, espero sus comentarios**

**Rojo sangre**

**Capítulo 1.**

_De entre todos los peligros que acechan en la oscuridad de la noche, amparados por las sombras que desdibujan la cara de las víctimas, no hay ninguno que nos aterre más estos días que el tristemente célebre "Gato negro"._

"_Enemigos de H, teman", fue el primer indicio marcaría el pronto inicio de esta ola de sangre y terror, encabezada por las víctimas Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, conocidos adversarios del clan yakuza Hyuuga, cuyo poder se extiende más allá del control de la policía, cuyos miembros no han movido un solo dedo para capturar al temido sicario._

_Como este periódico ha reportado con frecuencia en días anteriores, el conocido "Gato Negro" posee una forma muy particular de actuar, acechando a sus víctimas, para encerrarlas finalmente en su propio hogar, donde el suplicio que les espera es inimaginable, pues este curioso asesino, emplea métodos por demás sangrientos y crueles, cuya imaginación haría sentir envidia hasta a los propios miembros de la Inquisición._

_De cualquier forma, hasta ahora las únicas pistas encontradas por las autoridades han sido curiosas máscaras idénticas de un gato (la policía ni siquiera ha encontrado el origen para esto), y unos impresionantes cuadros gore, representando la escena de la muerte, de un realismo tal, que la mayoría de ellos solamente son vistos por gente altamente preparada, confiando en que ninguna de ellas sufra trauma alguno._

_A pesar de todo esto, tanto los empleados de esta editorial así como los lectores, sabemos a ciencia cierta de que ninguno de nosotros dormirá en paz hasta que este sicario, al servicio de la familia Hyuuga (la cual parece adquirir cada vez más y más poder) sea detenido, pues es obvio que la combinación entre un sicario desalmado y un clan hambriento de poder, solo traerá la desgracia a nuestros ciudadanos, que viven atemorizados por despertar y encontrarse con que a algún conocido le han hecho unos de estos famosos retratos._

_Así que recuérdelo muy bien, y la próxima vez que se tope con algún tipo con máscara de felino, huya a su casa sin pensárselo dos veces, porque usted podría ser el siguiente._

Fugaku lanzó el periódico con asco. Odiaba a la prensa amarillista.

Dio un sorbo a su café frío y comenzó a pasearse por su despacho. Si había algo que odiaba en especial de ese periódico, es que en el fondo tenía razón, su departamento de policía tenía órdenes explícitas de no intervenir con los asuntos del Gato Negro. El clan Hyuuga lo tenía atado de pies y manos, porque de no ser así, Fugaku sería el primero en querer echarle guante a aquel desalmado.

Pensó en prepararse para continuar con sus investigaciones, investigaciones en las que no se vería afectado nadie importante, aunque fuera culpable, investigaciones cuyos resultados serían el encarcelamiento de adolescentes asustados, o de obreros pobres, cuyo único delito había sido tener la desgracia de servir como chivos expiatorios, cuando sonó el teléfono sobre su escritorio.

De mala gana alzó la bocina, solo para escuchar al otro lado de la línea la furiosa voz de su jefe, gritándole que debía de solucionar el problema con la prensa sobre el Gato Negro, que debía de disimular y poner a alguna de su gente sobre la pista del asesino antes de que la opinión pública siguiera destrozándolos.

Fugaku colgó aún más molesto que después de leer aquel artículo, debía de actuar pronto, antes de que el Clan Hyuuga decidiera que ya no le era útil y fuera su rostro el que apareciera en alguno de los macabros retratos de los que hablaba el periódico.

Debía de encontrar alguien torpe y con muchas ganas de cooperar en el caso, sin que sospechase nada y sin que tuviera la menor posibilidad de enfrentarse cara a cara con el Gato Negro.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró un remolino de cabellos rubios, con rostro atolondrado y grandísimos ojos azules de aspecto distraído

—Capitán Fugaku—llamó al entrar—me han enviado a reportarme con usted.

El hombre lo observó fijamente, de la cabeza a los pies. Minato Namikaze era nuevo en aquella cuadrilla, era más joven que el resto de los miembros y bastante distraído, con frecuencia había sido amenazado con el despido en caso de otro error.

Fugaku sonrió. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

**···**

Un joven rubio corría a toda velocidad por una calle, intentando alcanzar a un chico de su misma edad, pero de cabellos negros y piel muy pálida, que contrastaba altamente con la morena del rubio.

—Sasuke-teme—gritó, saltando sobre la espalda del otro—creí que me esperarías a la salida del instituto

El moreno lo observó sobre su hombro, clavando sus profundos ojos en el atractivo rostro del chico. Finalmente suspiró con resignación y dijo:

—Eres tan lento dobe, que nos haríamos viejos si te esperara a la salida del instituto—le reprendió, mientras caminaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, con sus manos rozándose ligeramente

Naruto miró a Sasuke con un poco de molestia, pero cualquier queja fue acallada en el instante en que el moreno le tomó por la nuca y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

Al separarse, ambos sonrieron, y continuaron caminando hasta la casa del rubio, donde ya les esperaban el resto de la familia Uzumaki.

—Sasuke—saludó la madre de Naruto, Kushina, una joven mujer de cabellos pelirrojos—me alegro de que hayas venido a comer a nuestra casa

—Siempre es un placer—respondió el chico con educación, mientras Naruto le daba un golpe en el brazo en forma de burla

En la pequeña mesa, ya se encontraba el hijo mayor, Deidara, tan parecido a su hermano que de niños incluso su madre los confundía, y su padre Minato, que sostenía el periódico de ese y día lo leía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Problemas con el "Gato Negro"?—preguntó Sasuke mientras se servía un poco de arroz—¿no han podido averiguar nada?

Minato suspiró y bajó el periódico, sirviéndose también un poco de arroz en su plato, y manteniendo un silencio algo misterioso

—¿Qué pasa papá?—preguntó Deidara con la boca llena de comida, y con el resto de los presentes mirándole expectantes

—Me han asignado el caso—anunció con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y, mirando a Sasuke, añadió—tu padre me lo ha confiado esta mañana

Los cuatro se quedaron helados ante la noticia

—¿Estás seguro papá?—se extrañó su hijo mayor, mirándolo de arriba abajo, en busca de alguna señal que delatara que su padre sería un policía competente—es que tú no eres muy…

—Cállate Deidara—le espetó su madre y corrió a abrazar a su esposo—estoy tan feliz por ti cariño, este es el reconocimiento a todo tu esfuerzo

—Felicidades—comentó Sasuke fríamente

El único que no había dicho palabra había sido Naruto. Al igual que su hermano, estaba seguro de que, a pesar que su padre estaba lleno de buenas intenciones, sus habilidades como policía no le ayudarían cuando tuviera que enfrentarse con el famoso asesino.

Naruto tenía miedo por la seguridad de su padre, él mismo había visto muchos de los cuadros del "Gato negro", ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría encargarlo de un caso tan importante y peligroso?

—Deberías de renunciar—aconsejó, rompiendo el silencio y ganándose una mirada desilusionada por parte de su padre—no lo tomes a mal—corrigió enseguida—pero será muy peligroso, no me gustaría que algo te pasara—añadió angustiado

Minato le sonrió a su hijo, y dijo con tranquilidad

—Naruto, yo soy un buen policía, a pesar de lo que piensen algunos— aclaró, mirando de reojo a Deidara—estoy seguro de que puedo con este trabajo, debes de confiar en mí, ¿lo harás?—preguntó amorosamente

Naruto dio una seca cabezada, sonriéndole también a su padre

—Además, estoy seguro de que mi padre no asignaría un caso tan importante si no estuviera seguro de que Minato es perfectamente capaz de realizarlo—dijo Sasuke, apretando con cariño la mano del rubio

Deidara miró al resto de su familia, negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera seguro de que con todo eso no sacarían nada bueno, a pesar de lo que su padre dijera, él había sido testigo de que no podría ni atrapar al perro sin llevarse unas cuantas mordidas…


	2. Chapter 2

En una habitación en penumbras, un hombre maduro de cabellos largos y rostro viperino era azotado con una larga y delgada vara de metal por un hombre musculoso y que usaba una extraña máscara con forma de gato.

—Este es un mensaje para los tuyos—dijo el "Gato negro" con voz monocorde, que rayaba en la indiferencia—no se metan más con la familia Hyuuga

El hombre frente a él no pronunciaba palabra alguna, su rostro estaba empapado por un fino sudor que le cubría desde la frente hasta los pliegues amarillentos de su cuello. Las comisuras de su boca parecían surcadas por enormes y finos cortes verticales, que le conferían el aspecto de un macabro muñeco ventrílocuo. Tenía un ojo fuertemente cerrado, a causa de los golpes recibidos en la última media hora, cuando el "Gato Negro" había conseguido colarse hasta su bodega justo después de matar a sus guardias, y el otro lo tenía lleno de un líquido de dudosa procedencia, color verde, que el hombre de la máscara le había introducido con una jeringa para ver los efectos, según él.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó el gato, mostrando un enorme óleo, de marca sencilla, pero en el que se observaba la cabeza sin vida de un hombre de piel blanca, a la que previamente, habían desprendido la piel hasta el cuero cabelludo.

Orochimaru profirió un grito que nadie pudo escuchar…

**···**

Minato corría por la calle como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. Después de meses de investigación y por una feliz coincidencia, había logrado ubicar al "Gato Negro", que en esos momentos se encontraba en las bodegas Hebi.

El policía llegó hasta su auto y lo encendió, extrañado de haber encontrado las puertas abiertas, preparado para partir en dirección de las bodegas, pero al llegar, se dio cuenta de que hace bastante tiempo que el "Gato Negro" había terminado su trabajo.

Volvió a montar en su auto, pensando en lo que debía de hacer: Fugaku le dijo que no podía llamar refuerzos para no llamar la atención y ahuyentar al Gato, así que todo dependía de él y su capacidad como policía, y aunque su hijo mayor lo dudara, estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a todo el mundo que era un oficial competente.

Arrancó el auto y se coló en la avenida principal, buscando entre los muchos vehículos uno que le indicara que tal vez se trataba del asesino, pues no hace mucho que había abandonado Hebi, y tenía la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlo si se daba prisa.

Y de pronto, llegó como un rayo fulminante: frente a él, unos cuantos carriles a la derecha, había un viejo auto color negro, sin placas y conducido por una figura misteriosa, a la que era imposible distinguirle el rostro.

—Debe ser mi día de suerte—dijo Minato para sí, cuando vio al auto misterioso virar en una remota y casi imperceptible salida que conducía a los lejanos bosques, en los que era tan fácil perderse como un grano de arroz en medio del desierto.

Minato estaba tan concentrado, que no escucho los grititos ahogados que salieron del asiento trasero de su auto cuando el dio la vuelta sin nada de tacto.

**···**

Sai aún no se había desprendido de la máscara. Sabía que a pesar de su gran talento para escabullirse después de terminar sus trabajos, esta vez había dejado demasiados cabos sueltos, había sido demasiado descuidado, olvidando las precauciones que tomaba tan a menudo para poder salirse con la suya sin ser descubierto, sin levantar sospechas siquiera.

—Sin levantar sospechas—murmuró suavemente, sonriendo de una forma fría e indiferente, parecida más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa, que enseguida se desvaneció de sus labios cuando se percató de que un auto al que había visto por primera vez en la carretera detrás de él, ahora le seguía por el estrecho sendero que había tomado.

No es que estuviera asustado, ni mucho menos. Simplemente estaba sorprendido de que hubieran conseguido seguirle hasta ahí. Sonrió de nuevo. Sabía que el intruso no llegaría muy lejos.

Aumentó la velocidad y comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque, hasta perder de vista a su perseguidor.

Mientras, Minato se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Se había internado en lo profundo del bosque del que ni siquiera conocía su existencia, sin mencionar que no llevaba ningún arma consigo. Pensó un par de veces en pedir ayuda, pero desechó esta idea recordando su propósito de mostrar que era un policía con tanta valía como cualquier otro de sus compañeros.

Aceleró detrás del asesino, pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el auto de este acababa de desaparecer, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Confundido, frenó el auto, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio que delatara al "Gato Negro", pero toda búsqueda le fue inútil, así que decidió bajar para investigar.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue tan rápido que apenas pudo darse cuenta.

Un cuerpo delgado y fuerte le cayó encima, derribándolo y causándole un dolor terrible en la parte baja de la espalda. Entonces, tuvo frente a él al "Gato Negro", joven y pálido, sosteniendo un largo cuchillo sobre su cabeza.

Minato intentó golpearlo para liberarse, pero a pesar de que su puño impacto contra el huesudo rostro, al levantarse, una mano firme y poderosa lo sujetó por la cabeza, como si de un melón se tratara, y le impactó la cara contra el frío suelo.

Sai se encaramó sobre él, sin soltarlo, procurando provocar el menor daño posible. No es que no le encantara ver sufrir a sus víctimas, mientras él las asesinaba de manera lenta y despiadada, pero aquella tarde ya había tenido suficiente sangre, y matar a ese pobre hombre, no le representaría ningún reto en lo absoluto.

—Será rápido—susurró sonriendo bajo su máscara, provocando que Minato se sacudiera de forma impotente y violenta bajo él, aunque Sai sabía que no había punto de comparación en su fuerza.

Empuñó con más fuerza su katana, preparando para encajarla en la cabeza del rubio cuando, de la nada, una figura se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó.

—Naruto—gritó Minato de forma desgarradora, al ver a su hijo pequeño sobre su cuerpo, intentando protegerlo—Naruto, vete ahora mismo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Sai se había recuperado con un ágil movimiento, casi felino, y había apresado a Minato del cuello, esperando terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

—Haz caso—le ordenó a Naruto—si te vas ahora, no te asesinaré—añadió, mirando fijamente al rubio menor, que no se movió ni un ápice, en cambio, sujetó el brazo de Sai y dijo:

—Mátame a mí, pero deja a mi padre libre

—No Naruto—gritó Minato horrorizado con la sola idea—lárgate ahora mismo—ordenó furioso, esperando sonar convincente.

Pero su hijo no hizo nada, estaba casi tan inmóvil como Sai, que observaba la escena, muy extrañado. No entendí de ninguna manera, como es que ese chico, tan joven, pretendía dar su vida por un hombre, que encima, se había buscado su propia muerte.

—A mi padre no—repitió Naruto, elevando el tono de su voz—llévame a mí.

Sai no dijo nada, solo miró a Naruto bajo su máscara, y señaló con uno de sus pálidos dedos su auto escondido entre los matorrales.

El rubio no sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, ni le importaba siempre y cuando su padre pudiera volver a casa sano y salvo, así que subió al destartalado vehículo, cuando de improviso recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

Minato emitió un potente alarido e intentó alcanzar el cuello de Sai

—Mi hijo no, maldito monstruo

Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y terminó desmayado en el suelo.

Cuando despertó, el "Gato Negro" había desaparecido…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Fugaku, por primera vez en semanas, leía tranquilamente el diario del día sentado en su escritorio, con las piernas estiradas y una humeante taza de café en su mano izquierda.

_Hijo de policía secuestrado por el famoso "Gato negro" _rezaba el encabezado _Hacemos todo lo posible, aseguró Fugaku Uchiha, líder del valiente escuadrón de Konoha, cuyos miembros se han arriesgado en innumerables ocasiones para salvaguardar la seguridad de nuestros habitantes…_

El Uchiha no tuvo que seguir leyendo para esbozar una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

—De haber sabido que el inútil de Minato y su molesto hijito me servirían de algo, le hubiera encargado esto hace mucho tiempo—dijo para sí mismo, dejando el periódico delante de él, donde se veía una enorme foto de un hombre rubio al que los medios de comunicación se habían empeñado en convertir en una especie de héroe.

De repente, la paz del jefe de policía se evaporó, cuando su hijo menor entró a su despacho como un remolino de furia y cabellos negros.

—Padre—exclamó llegando hasta el escritorio—¡qué demonios estás haciendo holgazaneando como el resto de tu cuartel!, ¿quién está buscando a Naruto?

—Intenta controlar tu temperamento, Sasuke—ordenó reprimiendo una burlona sonrisa—las personas desaparecidas empiezan a buscarse 72 horas después, y tu querido noviecito, apenas ha desaparecido ayer

Sasuke dio un fuerte manotazo al escritorio, haciéndole tambalear, y miró a su padre con un odio tan intenso que pudo haber intimidado hasta al más valiente.

—Naruto fue secuestrado—dijo, intentando contener el volumen de su voz—¡y es tu maldito deber alejarlo de las manos de ese monstruo!

—Entonces esperaremos a que pida rescate—le contestó Fugaku, sarcástico, antes de lanzar una sonora, fría y cruel carcajada—espero que los ahorros para tu universidad sean suficientes

Su hijo no pudo contener más sus impulsos y lanzó los restos de café al rostro de su padre antes de salir de la misma manera por la que entró, asegurándose de hacer demasiado ruido al cerrar la puerta, gritando:

—Te odio, desearía que tú no fueras mi estúpido padre

Fugaku observó la conducta de su hijo muy atento, limpiando su rostro del café y atribuyendo aquel comportamiento a las hormonas.

—Yo también lo desearía—dijo para sí, mostrando una irónica sonrisa.

Enseguida, sacó un enorme maletín lleno de dinero y se dispuso a contar el regalo del clan Hyuuga…

**···**

Naruto abrió los ojos, muy confundido y con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Sentía, además, un malestar insoportable en todo el cuerpo, completándolo con un entumecimiento que le hizo pensar que no podría mover más sus miembros.

—Despertaste—le advirtió una voz fría e indiferente, e incluso le hizo pensar al rubio que, comparada con aquella, el agrio tono de Sasuke podía pasar como cariñoso

Naruto se levantó, apoyándose con sus débiles brazos y observó alrededor. Parecía que estaba en una especie de cabaña abandonada de delgados muros en medio del bosque, compuesta por unos cuantos muebles de distintos estilos, una pequeña alfombra inmaculadamente blanca y paredes cubiertas de hermosas pinturas que capturaron en seguida la atención de Naruto, quien pensaba que jamás había visto obras de arte tan hermosas.

—¿Es esto el cielo?—murmuró maravillado ante un lugar tan pintoresco

—El cielo es una esfera aparente azul y diáfana que rodea a la Tierra—le respondió una voz indiferente—y la verdad es que mi casa no se parece nada al cielo.

El rubio se levantó de un salto, buscando al dueño de la voz, que lo observaba con toda tranquilidad desde un pequeño banquito frente a un enorme lienzo sin acabar. Naruto se fijó muy bien en aquel hombre, que era bastante joven, aunque no tanto como él, de una piel extremadamente pálida, cabello corto y tan oscuro como la noche, al igual que sus afilados ojos, que le recordaban un poco a los de Sasuke, aunque incluso los de Sasuke emanaban más calidez que aquellos que lo observaban atentamente.

—No estoy muerto—murmuró Naruto desconcertado, pues para esas horas ya se hacía nadando con los peces.

—Un muerto es una persona que está sin vida—informó el misterioso gato negro—y es obvio que tú no lo estás. ¿Eres estúpido?

Toda la confusión se desvaneció de la mente de Naruto al escuchar esa respuesta, cayendo en cuenta de que frente a él estaba el hombre que había cometido terribles asesinatos para un clan mafioso, y que incluso estuvo a punto de asesinar a su padre. Sintió que una ira lo invadía y pensó que prefería haber muerto antes que permanecer otro minuto ahí.

—¿De dónde has sacado tus putos conceptos?—gritó furioso—¿de un jodido diccionario?

Sai lo miró, ladeando un poco su rostro, sonriendo, confundido por la actitud del rubio, que al ver aquel gesto se enfureció aún más.

—¿Porqué no me mataste?—volvió a preguntar el rubio, fuera de sí—¿por qué no hiciste lo que tenías que hacer?

—Yo nunca pensé en matarte—le contestó Sai, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—no encuentro el caso

Naruto lanzó una sarcástica carcajada al escuchar aquellas palabras, haciendo pensar a Sai que aquel chico era en verdad valiente

—Tú eres un monstruo asesino—dijo encarando al Gato Negro—no creo que necesites razón alguna para asesinar.

Sai volvió a hacer aquella mueca que acostumbraba a hacer pasar por una sonrisa. En ese punto el chico tenía razón. A Sai le fascinaba matar, le fascinaba ver la sangre escurrir entre sus dedos mientras sus víctimas chillaban del dolor, al verse atrapadas en semejante infierno, le fascinaba también ver aquellos rostros contraerse en muecas espeluznante, y escuchar inútiles súplicas con la intención de salvar sus vidas.

Naruto sintió ganas de vomitar al ver la expresión de su captor, cuya sonrisa se había desvanecido y en su lugar se encontraba un gesto lúgubre de excitación.

—Mátame—pidió el rubio—mátame y así nos harás felices a ambos

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el moreno ignorando la súplica del chico—¿por qué decidiste salvar a aquel hombre a costa de tu propia vida? Eres mucho más joven, leí que es preferible salvar a…

—¿Acaso todo lo has aprendido en libros?—volvió a gritar Naruto, por lo visto Sai tenía un talento especial para sacar al rubio de sus casillas. Tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió—Por qué era mi padre, ¿tú no salvarías a tu padre?

—Sí y no—respondió tranquilamente Sai, mientras continuaba pintando un hermoso ocaso en el óleo frente a él.

Aquello fue demasiado para Naruto. Sabía que no podía escapar, que probablemente estaría a muchos kilómetros de la civilización y que moriría congelado antes de encontrarla, pero todo aquello le importaba un cacahuate. Naruto quería alejarse de aquel monstruo, y cada vez que Naruto Uzumaki deseaba algo lo conseguía.

De un par de zancadas, atravesó la habitación y se encerró en la primera puerta que encontró abierta, que resultó ser un minúsculo e incómodo armario.

—He leído que los niños con problemas familiares les gusta pasar tiempo a solas—escuchó la voz amortiguada de Sai tras la puerta.

Naruto enterró la cara en los numerosos pliegues de ropa que había, pensando que, cuando entró en el auto de su padre con la intención de llevárselo, jamás creyó que terminaría de esa manera.

**···**

—Vas a morir de frío si pretendes dormir en ese armario—dijo Sai mientras tocaba con una vaga sonrisa la puerta—será mejor que salgas

—No me da la gana—respondió Naruto grosero, pateando la puerta del armario con todas sus fuerzas—voy a quedarme aquí hasta que me muera

Sai emitió un largo suspiro. Si no fuera por su duro entrenamiento para reprimir emociones y su enorme curiosidad, ya habría matado a ese chiquillo hacia varias horas atrás. Se quitó la ropa, dejando su pálido y fuerte torso al descubierto, quedando solo con un pequeño short, que no dejaban mucho de sus torneadas piernas a la imaginación.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encogía en el suelo de la cabaña, intentando por todos los medios evitar que se congelara su trasero. En aquel lugar hacía más frío del que se imaginó, y entre sueños, buscaba arroparse con la poca ropa que llevaba encima antes de abandonar la casa de sus padres.

Soñaba con Minato, era un sueño muy real. Podía verse a sí mismo subiendo al auto con la intención de ir donde Sasuke, después vio a Minato entrar mientras él tenía que esconderse apresuradamente en el asiento posterior. Casi hasta podía escuchar el motor del auto rugir antes de verse inmerso en un remolino de oscuridad y sangre.

Pero esos sueños se acabaron pronto, de repente sintió una cálida corriente que lo invadía. Abrió los ojos y se encontró acurrucado en la confortable cama de Sai.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?—preguntó el rubio a Sai, que lo miraba desde una silla

—Esta es mi casa—contestó encogiéndose de hombros

Naruto no sabía que sentir exactamente, y el frío tampoco era de ayuda para aclarar su cabeza, pues a pesar de que estaba mucho mejor en cama que en el suelo, no dejaba de temblar.

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Sai al ver a Naruto casi convulsionarse a causa del frío

—Claro que sí, ¿porqué no iba a estarlo?—murmuró con un poco de furia

—No has dejado de temblar desde que te saqué del armario—le contestó con indiferencia mientras forcejeaba con él para sacarle la ropa

—¿Qué haces, maldito pervertido?—gritó el rubio furioso, cuando a pesar de todos sus intentos, Sai lo había desvestido dejándolo solo en ropa interior y se le había echado encima dejándolo inmóvil bajo su pálido y cálido cuerpo—no me toques

El moreno esbozo una fría y atemorizante sonrisa, mientras afianzaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus brazos.

—Créeme, no me produce ningún placer tener que hacerlo—dijo con tanto rudeza que Naruto sintió herido su amor propio—dudo mucho que bajo tu ropa tengas algo que realmente me interese.

El rubio quería replicar, pero ya no podía. El calor que Sai despedía hacía desaparecer cualquier resto de reproche en sus labios, sumiéndolo en un estado que se asemejaba mucho al sueño. Y por un momento volvió a sentirse en su hogar.

El frío había desaparecido, sintiendo el calor que lo inundaba llegó incluso a percatarse que aún tenía los dedos de las manos. Por un segundo, creyó que los brazos de Sai cedían un poco en fuerza y lo dejaban ir, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que si tenía que escoger entre pasar la noche en brazos de un asesino o morir congelado en un lugar remoto, sin duda prefería lo primero, así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sujetó la gruesa muñeca de Sai con sus dedos helados, y para su sorpresa, consiguió retenerlo a su lado.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto—murmuró entre dientes antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Sai se encontraba en el hermoso jardín de una hermosa mansión, inclinado, con la máscara de gato casi tocándole las rodillas. Frente a él, Hizashi Hyuuga se preguntaba como un ser humano podía moverse de ese modo. Quizá por eso le llamaban "el Gato"

—Tu cooperación a mi clan es invaluable—le confesó el maduro hombre de cabellos largos—callaste a la prensa y eliminaste a Orochimaru en un solo día, estoy complacido

A su lado, un atractivo joven de ojos grises tan claros que casi parecían blancos y largo y sedoso cabello castaño, resopló burlándose de las palabras de su tío

—¿Acaso dije algo divertido, Neji?—preguntó el hombre de manera fría, lanzándole una amenazadora mirada a su sobrino con unos ojos idénticos a los de él

—Nada tío—dijo el chico, aunque su sarcástica sonrisa hacía pensar a todos lo contrario—pero me parece que la palabra "invaluable",_ le _ hará creer—se refirió a Sai de tal modo que de haber sido alguien más hubiera salido corriendo enseguida—que es un miembro importante de la familia—murmuró con desprecio soltando una fría carcajada

En cambio su tío no río, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer ningún comentario. Se puso de pie, abandonando su hermosa silla de caoba tallada, caminando con paciencia hacia su sobrino. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de él, levantó el brazo y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que terminó en el suelo

—La próxima vez que quieras meterte con alguno de los míos—dijo el hombre con parsimonia, regresando a su asiento, mientras Sai sonreía—recuerda que cualquiera de ellos, es mucho más valioso que tú, huérfano bueno para nada

—Con su permiso—dijo Sai, haciendo una leve inclinación—no creo que deba intervenir en asuntos que no me conciernan—dijo de manera educada, saliendo por el camino empedrado rodeado de fuentes y flores hermosas, para finalmente detenerse en la entrada, volver la cabeza y dirigirle una radiante sonrisa a Neji, que continuaba en el suelo con lágrimas de rabia en sus claros ojos.

**···**

Naruto cambiaba de canal con tanto frenesí que estaba a punto de descomponer el control remoto. Pero no era que tuviera mucho que revisar, pues las televisiones en medio de la montaña no tenían precisamente los canales más entretenidos, aunque no podía quejarse, por lo menos había podido convencer a Sai de que le comprara una, que encima era mucho mejor que la que tenían en casa. Se aburría mucho cuando Sai se iba a "trabajar", y acompañarlo no era una opción para ninguno de los dos, por supuesto.

Había veces en que Naruto se olvidaba por momentos del oficio de Sai, incluso se olvidaba de que era un fugitivo de la justicia. Para Naruto, a veces era muy fácil pensar en Sai como un niño pequeño que necesitaba que le explicaran el mundo y que todo lo que había aprendido se limitaba a las fotografías de alguna gran enciclopedia. Creía que de esa forma era más fácil soportar tener que estar encerrado en una cabaña solitaria con el hombre que había intentado matar a su padre.

Pero mientras Naruto estaba sumergido en sus profundos pensamientos sobre los fuertes brazos de Sai, escuchó un gran estruendo fuera de la pequeña cabaña.

—¿Sai?—preguntó dubitativo, aunque tenía la certeza de que el dueña do la casa no habría hecho tanto ruido para entrar.

En los días que había pasado en su compañía, Sai le había hablado a Naruto sobre sus socios, lo más parecido a amigos que conocía. Eran tres hermanos huérfanos, que como el Gato Negro, habían tenido que recurrir a los bajos mundos para poder sobrevivir. Naruto jamás los había conocido- ni ganas que tuviera- ni siquiera en una foto, así que cuando vio a entrar a Neji acompañado de por lo menos diez hmbres terroríficos, de inmediato creyó que se trataba de ellos.

—Sai no está—dijo levantándose del sofá, apretando los puños. Aquellos tipos no le inspiraban nada de confianza.

—Qué sorpresa—exclamó Neji viendo a aquel chiquillo sentado tranquilamente en la casa—no sabía que Sai tuviera mascotas

Naruto rechinó los dientes, observando de arriba abajo a aquel individuo. Era casi de la edad de Sai, y de su mismo tamaño y peso, con unos ojos tan claros que casi podía ver a través de ellos, pero tan crueles que hasta alguien que vivía con un asesino a sueldo se sentiría intimidado.

—Yo le avisaré a é cuando vuelvan—dijo Naruto firmemente abriendo la puerta e invitando a los recién llegados a retirarse

Pero Neji no se movió ni un centímetro. Sonreía de forma fría y arrogante, poniéndole la carne de gallina a Naruto.

—Mejor le dejaremos un mensaje—anunció acercándose amenazadoramente al rubio—quiero asegurarme de que no vuelva a meterse con ningún miembro del clan Hyuga, sin pagar por ello.

Naruto quiso gritar, pero era demasiado tarde. Uno de los acompañantes de Neji lo sujetó por los brazos para que su jefe pudiera golpearlo en el estómago. Otro de los hombres se acercó y le pateó con fuerza los testículos.

El rubio ya no podía sostenerse más y lo soltaron de los brazos, dejándolo caer al frío suelo, para empezar a recibir una lluvia de patadas. Naruto ya no gritaba ni se movía, esperando morir pronto o al menos dejar de sentir tanto dolor. Rió interiormente, pensando que era una ironía vivir con el Gato Negro y terminar asesinado a patadas por un grupo de desconocidos.

De pronto el dolor se detuvo. Naruto creyó que quizá alguna deidad se había apiadado de él y lo había matado, pero no. Todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando escuchó una voz grave y sintió en su espalda lo que inconfundiblemente era el pie de Sai.

—Naruto, ¿puedes moverte?—le preguntó con un tono que jamás había utilizado antes

Naruto abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaba Sai con el semblante muy rígido, frunciendo ligeramente los labios, reemplazando su indiferente sonrisa de siempre.

Giró la cabeza y encontró a Neji mirando a Sai con un odio infinito, mientras que muy cerca de él, uno de sus secuaces se doblaba de dolor. Al parecer le había roto el brazo.

—Jamás creí que tu familia podría caer tan bajo—dijo Sai con voz ronca, que se asemejaba más al sonido de un animal que a la voz humana—atacar a alguien indefenso…

—¿Indefenso?—preguntó burlón el castaño—es bastante irónico que me lo digas, después de todo, vives de matar gente, además tú no sabes nada sobre familia.

Sai no dijo nada, pero miró de soslayo a Naruto, a quién el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para preguntar qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Neji soltó una carcajada

—¿Él?—preguntó fingiendo limpiarse unas lágrimas—hubiera jurado que era tu mascota.

Sai no respondió. Se agachó, evaluando el rostro de Naruto, para finalmente tomarlo por el cuello de la playera que él mismo le había prestado ese día y levantándolo con el mismo tacto que tendría un elefante jugando al futbol

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Naruto aferrándose al brazo del moreno para no caer.

—Escuches lo que escuches, será mejor que no salgas—le dijo lanzándolo al mismo armario en el que Naruto se había encerrado el primer día que llegó

—¿Qué dem…?—protestó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sai había cerrado la puerta, y obviamente había echado el pestillo para asegurarse de que cumpliera sus órdenes.

Sai giró sobre sus talones, sonriéndole a Neji y llevando disimuladamente su mano a su cintura, donde cargaba su corta y filosa espada.

—Hablemos de familia, Neji

**···**

Naruto se había olvidado completamente de sus golpes o de las advertencias de Sai. Se había levantado del suelo, y con todas sus fuerzas, aporreaba la puerta del armario, en parte para salir y en parte para ahogar los gritos desgarradores y los balazos.

El rubio quería enterarse de todo lo que pasaba, pero sobre todo, quería asegurarse de que Sai estuviera bien, porque a pesar de ser el asesino más temido de toda Konoha, no era lo mismo uno que diez matones del clan Hyuuga.

—¡Sai, abre la maldita puerta!—gritaba Naruto con la voz gastada y a punto de quebrársele. Sabía que su anfitrión no quería que viera lo que hacía, pero no podía evitar escuchar los gritos amortiguados por la puerta que le ponían los pelos de punta. Aunque si hubiera dejado de gritar por un momento, se habría percatado que fuera del armario, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Finalmente el seguro de la puerta cedió y Naruto salió disparado contra el frío suelo de la cabaña. Levantó la vista y enseguida se arrepintió de haber desobedecido a Sai: a su alrededor, solo quedaban los pedazos de lo que alguna vez había sido la guardia de Neji Hyuuga, cuyo cuerpo permanecía recargado contra la pared, con su largo cabello escurriendo de sangre y en vez de sus claros ojos, solo había dos cuencas vacías.

—Te dije que no salieras—regaño Sai con un gemido que, a pesar de todo lo que Naruto había visto y escuchado, le heló la sangre.

—¿Sai?—preguntó con voz temblorosa buscando al moreno con la vista

—Aquí—respondió con un tono tan débil que parecía un susurro

Naruto lo descubrió junto a la cama, encogido hasta parecer no más que un mugroso bulto. Se sujetaba con mucha fuerza un costado, pero aún así no lograba ocultar que sangraba copiosamente. El rubio se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba así y como habría logrado sobrevivir.

—No te preocupes—dijo muy asustado—voy a ayudarte—afirmó con seguridad, pero, ¿qué pensaba hacer?, ¿llamar a una ambulancia?

—Jamás llegaría—le dijo Sai como si hubiera leído su pensamiento—pero hay alguien más a quien puedes llamar.

Contrario a todo lo que Naruto alguna vez pudo haber pensado, hizo exactamente todo lo que Sai le dijo, paso por paso: lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, lo cual fue probablemente lo más difícil cuando el moreno media por lo menos treinta centímetros más y pesaba unos ochenta kilos de puro músculo. Después, se encargó de cubrir los cuerpos (o lo que quedaba de ellos) con sábanas que sacó de un armario del que ni siquiera conocía su existencia. Finalmente, tomó el móvil que Sai le dio y marcó el único número registrado. Una voz masculina contestó enseguida.

—¿Si?—preguntó con mucha seriedad

—Sai está herido—contestó Naruto al borde de las lágrimas, tenía demasiado miedo. No hubo contestación, sino que colgaron la línea, dejando a Naruto helado, aún sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja derecha, pidiéndoles a todos los dioses que lo ayudaran.

Se acercó a Sai, que se mantenía tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama. Tenía la piel más pálida que de costumbre, casi del color de la nieve que caía fuera. Aún apretaba su mano contra la herida, aunque todo intento era en vano, pues no dejaba de sangrar. Naruto notó también que las partes de piel que no eran cubiertas por ropa, se estaban tornando de un peligroso color morado. Tal vez Sai no era invulnerable como pensaba.

—Vendrán pronto—dijo Naruto más para sí que para el moreno—lo sé

Observó con atención su rostro, que se mantenía impávido ante el dolor, y hasta ese momento Naruto recordó que el también había recibido su buena tunda de golpes, los cuales parecían haber desaparecido. El rubio se preguntaba si sería humano mantener tal indiferencia ante el dolor al ver a Sai sonreír y decir:

—No te preocupes, estaré bien

—No me preocupo por ti—respondió posando su mano sobre su frente. Estaba anormalmente frío, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sai se encargaba de que no se le congelaran los dedos por la noche—pero no me gustaría que murieras, jamás podré volver a casa—y de un ágil salto (que le costó un tremendo dolor en las costillas), fue a acostarse junto a Sai, con la esperanza de que ninguno de los dos se congelara hasta que llegara la ayuda


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

En un rincón de la enorme mansión Hyuuga, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos oscuros lloraba desconsoladamente, escondiendo su pálido rostro entre sus manos.

Una joven, muy parecida a ella, corrió preocupada por su hermana, preguntándose qué demonios le sucedía, pero antes de que llegara a ella, Hizashi Hyuga la apartó de un empujón y sacudió con violencia a su hija mayor.

—¿Tú sabes dónde demonios se ha metido tu primo, Hinata?—gritó el hombre fuera de sí, zarandeándola al ver su silencio—te exijo que me lo digas ahora

Pero Hinata solo lloraba y lloraba, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su padre

Hizashi en vista del poco carácter de los joven, cambió de táctica, sentándose junto a su hija y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla

—Sé lo que Neji significa para ti, pero si no me dices lo que ha sucedido, no podré ayudarlo

Hinata dejó de llorar y miró a su padre con temor a su reacción, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

—Él me prometió que se casaría conmigo, me dijo que me amaba—dijo estremeciéndose, recordando las dulces palabras de su primo—así que lo hice con él- susurró mirando el rostro de su padre, esperando recibir una bofetada

—¿Y luego?—preguntó el hombre haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, jurando que mataría al bastarde de su sobrino en cuanto lo encontrara

—Llegó ayer por la tarde, entró a mi habitación y me dijo que tendría que encargarse antes de un asunto—murmuró Hinata antes de echarse de nuevo a llorar

—¿Dijo algo más?—dijo con frialdad mirando impaciente a su hija

—Dijo… el Gato Negro

Cuando los hermanos Sabaku llegaron, el ánimo de Naruto no mejoró mucho, en especial porque ninguno de los tres era exactamente una persona en la que se podía confiar: Temari, la mayor y la única mujer, era una chica alta y atemorizante que le hacía recordar a Naruto porque era gay, Kankuro, el de en medio, era un hombre aún más grande que su hermana con fuertes músculos que presumía utilizando una sudadera negra muy ajustada. Pero el que menos le gustaba a Naruto era el pequeño, Gaara.

Gaara, a diferencia de sus hermanos no era ni grande ni fuerte, ni siquiera guardaba mucho parecido con ellos en sus cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, era más bien bajito y delgaducho, casi tanto como Naruto, pero su rostro pálido y ojos demacrados asustaban hasta al más valiente. Su mirada era vacía y fría, pero no inexpresiva como la de Sai, sino llena de ira y resentimiento.

A Gaara tampoco le agradaba Naruto, porque mientras sus hermanos mayores lo veían como una simple mascota de Sai, de la cual, en cuanto se aburriera de él, lo mataría, a Gaara no le daba buena espina, estaba seguro de que nada bueno saldría de la nueva relación amo-mascota.

—Tienes suerte de no haber muerto—dijo Gaara mientras le vendaba el costado a Sai, mirándolo como si deseara lo contrario—pelear contra diez miembros del Clan Hyuga no es cualquier cosa

Sai sonrió, mientras miraba alrededor, con los cadáveres repartidos en por toda su casa.

—Las cosas se pondrán fea—comentó con tranquilidad, como quien habla del clima—a Hizashi no le parecerá que haya asesinado a su sobrino.

Naruto se estremeció al oír eso, ya había tenido suficiente con la llegada de esos hombres para que ahora encima viniera el jefe de la mafia en persona.

—No se atreverá a hacer nada—dijo Kankuro mirando por la ventana, como para asegurar sus palabras—sabe que no le convendrá venir a meterse a la madriguera del Gato, conseguiste asesinar a una decena de ellos aún cuando parecía una emboscada. Les será más difícil deshacerse de ti si estás prevenido.

—Entonces me hará salir—reflexionó Sai en voz alta—tiene a toda la policía de Konoha en el bolsillo.

Naruto hizo una exclamación de sorpresa. Ahora era seguro que su querido suegro jamás fuera a buscarlo. Se preguntó si Sasuke sabría lo que hacía su padre, aunque enseguida deshechó esa idea. Las relaciones familiares de su novio nunca habían marchado como a él le hubieran gustado.

—Eres un imbécil, Sai—explotó Gaara, dirigiéndose al moreno. No gritaba, pero su voz era tan atemorizante que incluso sus hermanos retrocedieron, convencidos de que su hermano ya era mayorcito como para necesitar guardaespaldas—has estado cometiendo error tras error, que no solo te arriesga a ti, sino también a nosotros. Para empezar, este no es un parvulario, el chico no tiene nada que hacer aquí

—Será una gran idea devolverlo a la ciudad, ¿no, Gaara?—respondió Sai sarcásticamente—y después podría darme una vuelta por la estación de policía para preguntar por los Hyuuga

—Nadie dijo nada sobre regresarlo. Mátalo y ahórranos un problema—contestó el pelirrojo mirando a Naruto con desprecio

—Él no merece morir—dijo Sai, con un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a tocarle un solo pelo al rubio

—¿Y tú quién eres?, ¿Dios?—preguntó sarcásticamente Gaara—has asesinado a mucha gente como para que ahora vengas con ese cuento de moralidad.

Sai entrecerró los ojos, con rabia y Naruto se dio cuenta de que no había sonrisa en su rostro esta vez. Como si necesitara más peleas.

—Iba a dar su vida por la de su padre

E l pelirrojo lanzó una larga carcajada sarcástica, cruel y fría, como si en vez de una persona, se tratara de un autómata. Naruto le lanzó una mirada de odio

—Su padre, ¿eh?—comentó con sorna—¿y qué es él?, ¿un cobarde marica?

Naruto sintió su sangre hervir. Su padre era su héroe y no estaba dispuesto a que cualquier mercenario lo insultara.

—No todos los padres son como el tuyo—gritó el rubio realmente furioso

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Gaara sacó una afilada navaja de empuñadura grabada con unos símbolos antiguos. Por lo visto Naruto le había dado al clavo y el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la lengua.

Pero jamás llegó a tocarle. Sai se interpuso entre ambos, aún sujetándose la herida y su enorme cuerpo le impidió el paso a su antiguo compinche

—No Gaara—le ordenó apartándolo, haciéndolo retroceder de un empujón. Gaara no era tan fuerte como para resistirse, pero frunció el ceño y enseñó los dientes. A Naruto le pareció un perro que defendía su territorio.

Pero finalmente Gaara retrocedió y fue con sus hermanos, donde se sentía protegido de nuevo, ellos eran los músculos y él el cerebro. Jamás había visto a Sai actuar así

—Si tu intención es hacerle daño, será mejor que no vuelvas nunca—amenazó el moreno sin bajar la mirada de los claros ojos frente a él—o te prometo que te asesinaré con tanta facilidad como lo hice con esos Hyuugas

El pelirrojo abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos destellaban de furia. Hizo una señal a sus hermanos y se fueron de ahí tan intempestivamente como habían llegado.

Naruto miró a Sai con una mezcla de agradecimiento y confusión. El asesino más buscado desde Jack el destripador acababa de romper con sus aliados por culpa suya. Realmente no sabía si sentirse halagado o no.

—Será mejor que te metas en la cama—sugirió Sai haciendo él lo mismo y dejando una enorme plaza para que el perplejo Naruto se acomodara a su lado—pronto comenzará a nevar y no querrás congelarte.

Fugaku había estado de pésimo humor todo el día. Para empezar, Sasuke había abandonado su casa, alegando que no podía seguir viviendo con él cuando no se preocupaba ni un poco por la vida de su novio, seguido de una llamada de su ex esposa, anunciándole que si no le enviaba más dinero, lo demandaría por haber abandonado al más joven de su hijo.

Pero lo que más le tenía con pendiente, habían sido los diez cadáveres que encontró esa mañana en el río que bajaba de la montaña, y aunque la policía había ordenado mandar a hacer unos estudios, Fugaku sabía muy bien de quien se trataban cuando vio el cuerpo del joven sobrino del señor Hyuuga entre ellos. Lo peor, es que también sabía cómo habían muerto, cuando de los bolsillos de uno de ellos, encontró un pequeño pero perfecto dibujo de un elegante gato negro con una hermosa firma llena de trazos complicados.

En esos momentos, Fugaku conducía directo a la mansión Hyuuga, para encontrarse con Hizashi. Sabía muy bien para qué y le hubiera gustado no haber tomado la molestia de ir a ese lugar lleno de enormes matones

-Por fin llegas, Fugaku—comentó impaciente el señor Hyuuga mientras a su alrededor, sus subordinados se burlaban del jefe de la policía.

Fugaku apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba a aquella gente, pero amaba más el dinero. Con la mayor compostura que tenía, avanzó entre las filas de los más buscados de Konoha, que lo miraban con recelo, hasta llegar a la alta y poderosa figura de Hizashi, con su castaño cabello recogido en una coleta y sus penetrantes ojos claros observando cada uno de sus movimientos

-He tenido algunos problemas—comentó inclinándose exageradamente para una reverencia, provocando más risas entre los Hyuuga

-¿Con el cadáver de mi sobrino?—preguntó Hizashi haciendo que Fugaku levantara la mirada para poder encontrarla con los ojos claros frente a él. Se estremeció por un momento y se imaginó lo mucho que sus hijos podría reírse de él si sabían lo mucho que podía doblegarse ante aquel hombre—será mejor que te quede claro, Uchiha, nadie se mete con mi familia, ni aun con el imbécil de Neji, así que espero sepas lo que debes de hacer.

-¿Señor?

Hizashi suspiró, preguntándose en qué momento un imbécil como aquel había logrado ser jefe de la estación de la policía.

-Quiero la cabeza de Sai en una bandeja—Fugaku lo miró sin comprender—al Gato Negro, pedazo de estúpido. Me da lo mismo si le haces una bonita pintura o no, quiero el cadáver de ese bastardo como alfombra de mi despacho

Fugaku pasó saliva con dificultado, Era como si de pronto todos sus temores se hubieran vuelto realidad, porque sabía que incluso aunque pusiera a todo el cuartel detrás del asesino, jamás lograrían ni siquiera verlo de lejos. Una oportunidad como la de Minato sucedía cada mil años.

-Pero—titubeó antes de continuar—¿cómo?, no será fácil entrar a su casa, y mucho menos hacerlo salir después de lo que ha pasado.

-Usa tu imaginación Fugaku—le sugirió Hizashi mientras tomaba un vaso de vodka que uno de sus criados le ofrecía—Tengo entendido que esta mañana solo encontraron diez cuerpos. Tal vez tenga aún a ese chiquillo secuestrado.

Por primera vez en el día, Fugaku sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

Sai revolvía en el enorme sótano debajo de su casa. Sabía que hace años había recibido una cara computadora como regalo, pero que al no saber usarla, se había limitado simplemente a botarla.

-Aquí—dijo sonriendo, mientras se apretaba el costado. Sus heridas aún no habían sanado, y a pesar de todo lo que Naruto le decía, él disfrutaba ignorarlo y hacer lo que se le diera en gana, eso incluía levantarse de la cama y hacer esfuerzos innecesarios

Aunque, no incluía matar gente.

Haber abandonado el clan Hyuuga, suponía un gran problema para él. No solo había mordido a la mano que lo alimentaba, sino que también se había quedado sin razones para matar.

A menudo Naruto le hablaba de su infancia, y Sai, que casi todo lo que había aprendido había sido leyendo libros, se figuraba a la familia de Naruto como uno de esos hermosos cuentos que las madres leen a los niños pequeños cuando se van a dormir, sobre gente feliz con algún problema que se resuelve de manera mágica, para que sigan siendo felices, mientras que Sai imaginaba a su propia infancia como uno de esos libros donde el huérfano pasa por cosas horribles antes de encontrar la felicidad, como la Cenicienta o Harry Potter, solo que la vida de Sai no tenía un final feliz.

De sus primero diez años, Sai solo tenía lejanos recuerdos, en los cuales él vivía en una especie de madriguera donde solo lo alimentaban de vez en cuando y le daban algunos pedazos de papel y crayones para dibujar. Por eso le sorprendía mucho haber podido crecer tanto, si según un libro de maternidad, los primeros diez años eran básicos para el crecimiento de un niño.

Después de eso, las imágenes sobre como se había transformado en lo que era, estaban muy claras en su memoria, como si acabaran de pasar ayer en vez de hace varios años. Un hombre golpeándolo duramente, un hombre abusando de él, un hombre humillándolo, un hombre torturándolo. Sai, a los quince años, tomando una larga espada oxidada y cortándole la cabeza al hombre. Ese día fue el más importante en la vida de Sai, además de que le dejo una gran lección, matar no es poder, sino alivio.

Por supuesto, Sai jamás le había contado nada de eso a Naruto, ni lo haría. Naruto jamás debía de saber la clase de monstruo que era, prefería que solo se lo imaginara. Jamás debía de saber la satisfacción que Sai sentía al ver gotear poco a poco la oscura sangre de sus víctimas, ni debía de saber el brillo en sus ojos oscuros cada vez que los veía llorar de dolor, mientras suplicantes le pedían que parara. Y sobre todo, Naruto jamás sabría que lo único que hacía sentir vivo a Sai, era la muerte.

-Aquí está—anunció sonriente cuando regresó al lado del rubio—se que extrañas a tu familia, pero sabes que no puedo dejarte ir

Naruto asintió. Estaba seguro que no podría volver jamás, y no por él, sino porque tenía la certeza de que él podía ser el cebo para atrapar a Sai después de lo que había sucedió.

-Y, ¿en qué me ayudará esto?—preguntó viendo como Sai conectaba el moderno aparato

-Así podrás hablar de nuevo con tu familia—le explicó mientras buscaba el botón de encendido, pero Naruto estaba tan feliz que se le adelantó y la prendió, mientras que con sus ágiles dedos de adolescente, tecleaba algunos botones con toda precisión.

Sai lo observaba un paso atrás, preguntándose si Naruto había nacido con alguna especie de chip integrado para poder entender tan bien a las computadoras, cuando vio aparecer unas grandes letras en la pantalla

_-Dei, estas ahí?_

_Dangerous explosion está escribiendo un mensaje…_

_-Naruto!_

El rubio continuó escribiendo más cosas aparentemente sin sentido para Sai, quien escandalizado de ver todas las reglas ortográficas que se violaban, fue a continuar con uno de sus cuadros, que por primera vez, su color principal no era el rojo sangre, sino el verde y el azul, junto con el amarillo y el naranja. Colores brillantes que jamás había usado antes, pero que en esos apacibles días que había pasado en cama bajo los cuidados de Naruto, le había nacido la necesidad de usar.

-Sai—lo llamó de repente Naruto, distrayéndolo de su tarea

Sin molestarse en responder, hombre de pocas palabras al fin y al cabo, se giró sobre sí mismo para atender a su invitado, que para su sorpresa, se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo

-Gracias—susurró Naruto sin soltarlo

Y Sai, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, sonrió. Esta vez su sonrisa no era una mueca fría y vacía, sino una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

Sasuke cargaba una caja de cartón con sus cosas personales a través de una estrecha escalera, mientras se preguntaba si su padre le pagaría tan poco a sus empleados como para que no pudieran vivir en un lugar considerablemente más decente.

-Sé lo que piensas de mi casa—lo regañó un hombre de cabellos grises que usaba una bufanda que le tapaba casi toda la cara—y me parece muy grosero considerando que te he dejado vivir aquí.

-Lo siento—se disculpó de inmediato, aunque su voz no sonara como si en verdad lo lamentara y pareciera que en realidad tenía muchos otros motivos más para quejarse—no quería ofenderte Kakashi

-No importa—respondió mientras se adelantaba para abrir la puerta del departamento minúsculo—puedes acomodar ahí tus cosas—dijo señalando un enorme estante lleno de libros—mientras haré algo de comer

Sasuke se acercó y tomó uno de los gruesos volúmenes, en cuya portada había una exuberante mujer con muy poca ropa en una pose bastante sugerente. Mentalmente contó hasta el diez para no perder la cabeza. Ya tenía suficiente con que su novio hubiera sido secuestrado por el asesino más buscado de la ciudad, hubiera abandonado la casa de su padre y su madre lo hubiera echado de la suya a las tres semanas alegando que Sasuke que pegaba con la decoración para que encima, ahora tuviera que vivir con un pervertido

-Cuando estés de mejor humor—dijo Kakashi sirviendo arroz quemado en unos platos—puedes ir a visitar a Iruka, está en el departamento de abajo, creo que te da clases en el instituto

Sasuke estaba a punto de contestarle que le traía sin cuidado quien viviera a bajo, cuando Deidara abrió la puerta del departamento con tanta prisa que se estrelló con una mesita y rompió un florero vacío.

-Tendrás que pagar eso—le advirtió Kakashi mientras intentaba recoger algunos pedazos—fue de mi familia por generaciones

Deidara lo ignoró y fue hasta Sasuke, a quien abrazó con mucha efusividad mientras Sasuke se retorcía para que lo soltara

-Recibimos un mensaje de Naruto

Fugaku estaba de mal humor, como se había vuelto su costumbre desde que todo el asunto había empezado, o más bien, desde que al Gato Negro se le ocurrió matar a Neji Hyuuga.

Personalmente, Fugaku estaba seguro de que Hizashi era el hombre más estúpido de toda la historia del famoso Clan Hyuuga. Solo a un imbécil se lo podía haber ocurrido tener a un peligroso asesino en potencia como su mascota, como un pequeño leoncito que en cualquier momento podía arrancarles los dedos de un mordisco. Sabía que el Gato Negro no podría contenerse por siempre, incluso tratándose de sus propios dueños. Debía de ser como en esa fábula del escorpión y la rana. Sai no podía actuar en contra de sus instintos.

-¿Señor Fugaku?—llamó su secretaria, una joven de cabellos rosas a quien Fugaku le gustaba verle las piernas mientras él observaba el misterioso dibujo que Sai había enviado junto al cadáver de Hyuuga Neji

-Pasa Sakura—la llamó, feliz de que ese día, la chica hubiera escogido un conjunto tan revelador

-Hay una señora que pregunta por usted—dijo la joven, esperando en la entrada. Detestaba a aquel horrible hombre

-Si es Mikoto, dile que estoy en una investigación—dijo Fugaku, mientras pensaba en una manera rápida de huir de su horrible ex esposa

-Es una señora más joven—contestó Sakura pensando en que toda la familia Uchiha era horrible, desde la madre alcohólica hasta los hijos arrogantes y presumidos—ha dicho que su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki

Fugaku frunció el ceño, pensando qué demonios querría la mujer de Minato con él. De esa familia no se podía esperar nada bueno.

-Hazla pasar—dijo no muy convencido.

Kushina entró, con su cabello rojo enmarañado y los ojos muy rojos. Se notaba que a pesar de que su hijo había dado señales de vida, no las estaba pasando muy bien

-Señor Uchiha—sollozó y corrió a sus brazos en cuanto este se puso de pie—algo horrible ha pasado

-No sé preocupe—dijo Fugaku abrazándola más de lo necesario—haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla

Kushina se separó del señor Uchiha, y aún limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que el hombre le ofreció, se sentó en la silla para invitados del escritorio

-Mi marido no quería que viniera a verlo—confesó la mujer mientras tomaba un café que Sakura le ofrecía—decía que era mejor no decir nada

Fugaku tuvo que esforzarse por componer una amarga sonrisa, aquel no era el momento para recibir visitas de esposas rebeldes

-Tampoco su hijo creía que fuera buena idea—comentó Kushina limpiándose los últimos rezagos de lágrimas de sus mejillas

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en esto?—preguntó el jefe de la policía con frialdad, dejando atrás su careta de buen hombre

-Ya sabe—dijo Kushina—después de lo unido que está con mi hijo, creímos que también él debería de saber, aunque Naruto no quiera hablar ni una palabra con Sasuke

El señor Uchiha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener su emoción

-¿Naruto no quiere hablar con Sasuke?—preguntó alzando la voz. Kushina asintió—¿cómo se han comunicado con él?

-Fue Naruto quien lo hizo—contó la mujer—por medio de la computadora, nos dijo que está bien, pero no sabemos hasta cuando

Fugaku sonrió. Estaba tan feliz que le costaba trabajo no echarse a reír en ese momento. Estrujo el dibujo de Sai en su mano, orgulloso de al fin entender el significado del misterioso animalillo junto al Gato. Por supuesto que Naruto estaría bien, porque después de todo, y aunque a veces lo dudara, Sai también era humano.

-Kushina, te voy a ayudar. Traeré a tu hijo a salvo a casa, pero debes de hacer todo lo que yo diga…

Naruto dormía plácidamente, cubierto hasta la cabeza por las mantas de lana que Sai le acababa de comprar y roncando a pierna suelta. Hace semanas que no sentía tanta paz a su alrededor.

Cuando Sai le entregó la computadora y pudo comunicarse con su familia, casi no cabía de felicidad, ni sus padres tampoco. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando Naruto les dijo que el mismísimo Gato Negro era quien lo había protegido, así como quién le había dado la computadora para poder hablar con ellos. Aunque se había guardado algunos detalles, por ejemplo, el ataque de los miembros del Clan Hyuuga o el hecho de que la policía de Konoha, en especial Fugaku, estuvieron protegiendo al Gato Negro desde el principio, y no era porque el jefe de su padre no mereciera que supieran de que calaña era, sino que Naruto no había dicho nada porque no quería que la imagen del padre de Sasuke se ensuciara más ante los ojos de su hijo de lo que ya estaba.

Después de un par de horas de sueño más, Naruto se levantó y fue hasta la cocina a buscar que podía comer aún. Sai se había ido, después de ver que todos los alimentos que guardaba iban desapareciendo con una rapidez alarmante, y a pesar de que Naruto insistía en que no saliera porque aún su herida no había sanado, tenía que escoger entre ser encontrado por el clan Hyuuga o morir de inanición. Así que Naruto se quedó sólo.

Encontró algo de pasta en uno de los cajones, y aunque no era ramen, sabía que no podía ponerse muy exigente, al menos no hasta que Sai llegara, entonces tal vez podría conseguir que le cocinara algo en vez de que Naruto cocinara de nuevo y se arriesgaran a hacer explotar la estufa.

Estaba hirviendo el agua, cuando escuchó una voz que hubiera preferido no tener que escuchar jamás.

-Hola mascota

Naruto se giró, mientras le rezaba a todos los santos que ese pelirrojo que lo miraba con desprecio fuera un producto de su hambrienta imaginación.

-Gaa…Gaara—murmuró Naruto nervioso, palpando sobre la mesa de la cocina en busca de algún cuchillo—será mejor que te vayas, Sai no está

Gaara esbozó una fría sonrisa y Naruto tembló. Su sonrisa no era artificial y vacía, como la de Sai, sino cruel y sádica. Naruto se sentía como si estuviera frente a una bestia de enormes colmillos que se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuello.

-No he venido a ver a Sai—respondió Gaara acercándose a Naruto—sino a ti. La verdad es que todo este asunto me da bastante curiosidad

-Vete—gritó Naruto, realmente asustado al ver a Gaara tan cerca—recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que alguien se metió a esta casa sin invitación

Gaara rió de forma odiosa y caminó hasta Naruto, sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo y haciéndole daño y volcando la mesa de la cocina en el camino

-Solo tengo curiosidad—dijo el pelirrojo apretando aun más fuerte y provocando que el rubio soltara una exclamación de dolor—¿qué tiene Naruto Uzumaki que lo hace tan especial?, lo suficientemente especial para domar al Gato Negro y hacerlo traicionar a sus amigos

Naruto no lo escuchó más y le dio un manotazo, saltando por encima de la mesa y corriendo hasta la salida. Pero Gaara era más rápido, pues no de gratis llegó a ser un temible sicario, y de un solo salto, llegó hasta el rubio, cerrando la puerta con una sola de sus manos.

-No me toques—gritó Naruto intentando echarse a correr, pero a pesar del tamaño de Gaara, fue sujetado con tanta fuerza de la ropa que lo hizo caer de bruces y abrirse un labio al darse contra el suelo

-¿Qué te hace tan único que Sai muere por conservarte?—preguntó Gaara mientras pisaba la espalda de Naruto, evitando que se levantara- ¿por qué tú y no alguien más?—dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba la vuelta al rubio y se sentaba sobre su estómago para observarlo con detenimiento—no eres realmente especial, al menos no más que yo

-Tú das asco—le contestó Naruto con desprecio—no eres ni mucho menos como yo

Gaara levantó el puño y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, haciendo en seguida que Naruto chillara de dolor. Pero el pelirrojo no se conformo y volvió a golpearle, con tanta ira que incluso sus blancos nudillos quedaron marcados.

-Repítelo—ordenó con una voz glacial—dime de nuevo lo que has dicho—exigió sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa y acercándolo, pero Naruto le escupió, manchando de sangre el pálido rostro de Gaara.

-Das asco—repitió obediente, mirándolo de manera burlona—a mí y a Sai

Gaara estaba loco de ira, y sujetó la cabeza de Naruto por la coronilla para golpearla con el frío suelo de la cabaña. Quería matarlo, quería terminar con ese niñito rubio de una vez por todas. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar como entonces.

Pero antes de que pudiera mover un músculo más, la puerta de la casita se abrió y entró Sai, sonriendo de felicidad, como solo le sonreía a Naruto.

-Sai—susurraron el rubio y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo, mientras que la sonrisa de Sai se desvanecía de sus labios

Ni Gaara ni Naruto tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más, pues de un solo movimiento, el moreno consiguió liberar a Naruto, asegurándose de alejarlo lo suficiente de su antiguo amigo, colocándose entre ambos.

-Que no se te ocurra tocarlo de nuevo, Gaara—dijo Sai, mirándola de manera gélida, mientras le tendía una pistola nuevecita a Naruto, que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y que sujetó el arma con la mano temblorosa. ¿Acaso en verdad debería utilizarla?

-¿O qué?—preguntó Gaara con sarcasmo, pero apretando las mandíbulas de coraje—¿vas a matarme como mataste a Neji Hyuuga?

Sai lo miró atentamente, y luego se giró para mirar a Naruto, que apuntaba inseguro con la pistola al pelirrojo frente a él. Se suponía que ahora, debía escoger entre el socio que le había ayudado durante años o entre un chiquillo al que apenas conocía. La respuesta era fácil.

-Si—contestó el moreno haciéndole una seña a Gaara para que avanzara hacia la puerta—vete de aquí y nunca vuelvas.

Gaarta lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y también miró a Naruto, que seguía encañonándolo con el arma.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, _Gato Negro_?—preguntó pronunciando con desprecio las últimas palabras.

-Como nunca—respondió el moreno, dirigiéndole a su antiguo amigo una última mirada de advertencia antes de verlo perderse en la blancura de la nieve.

El Gato suspiró apesadumbrado, acercándose para cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias—le dijo Naruto acercándose hasta él, devolviéndole el arma y tomándolo cariñosamente del brazo

Sai sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, adoptando una expresión muy seria, casi enojada.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?—preguntó escudriñando el moreno rostro frente a él, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

Naruto abrió la boca, sorprendido. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho mal? Encima de que casi se lo cargan…

-¿Qué?—preguntó impaciente mirando alrededor, en busca de alguna pista

-Creí que querías ser libre—dijo Sai soltándose de la mano de Naruto—solo hacía falta que me dispararas una vez, pudiste haber tomado el auto e irte lejos. Pudiste haberte ido para siempre.

Naruto frunció el ceño, en esos últimos minutos, jamás se pensó en huir, a pesar de que en las primeras semanas con Sai no había nada más en su mente. Pero ser libre ya no era importante para Naruto. Ya no más.

Ahora las coas eran diferentes.

Ya no le tenía miedo a Sai, incluso podía decir con orgullo que era la única persona en toda Konoha que no le temía al Gato Negro.

Todo lo que había llegado a odiar, ahora le gustaba. Le gustaba la pequeña cabaña en medio del frío bosque. Le gustaba explicarle a Sai el mundo que existía más allá de los libros y a cambio escuchar apasionantes relatos que su anfitrión alguna vez había leído. Le gustaba que los fuertes brazos de Sai lo abrazaran por la noche, a veces protegiéndolo del frío, a veces asustados por algún fantasma de su pasado. Le gustaba que Sai le sonriera al llegar a casa, mientras él se empeñaba en cocinar algo que siempre terminaba chamuscado. Le gustaba mucho.

Sai le gustaba mucho.

O quizá no

Porque esta vez, no estaban las mariposas en el estómago de Sasuke, y en cambio había unos fuertes e insistentes latidos de corazón, que se expandía dentro de su pecho, haciéndolo elevarse de la felicidad cuando Sai le sonreía o cuando pronunciaba su nombre con su profunda voz.

-Creo que cocinaré algo para la cena—dijo Naruto, recogiendo las bolsas del suelo, dejando a Sai con la boca abierta, plantado a mitad del vestíbulo.

El moreno se sentó en la mesa que volvió a componer, confundido. En su interior lidiaba con conceptos demasiado difíciles de entender mientras veía a las temblorosas manos de Naruto poner a calentar agua.

A lo largo de su vida, Sai había leído mucho sobre el amor: _Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Werther, Drácula, Lo que el viento se llevó _ y muchas más. Sai siempre había sentido curiosidad por ese sentimiento en particular, algo por lo que las personas estaban dispuestas a dar su vida, su orgullo o su honor. Pero jamás creyó que llegaría a sentirlo de primera mano. Aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado para siempre, ahora Sai estaba dispuesto a otorgar todo por Naruto, a matar por él y a morir por él.

-Naruto—lo llamó acercándose hasta el rubio, que lo miró profundamente con sus azules ojos brillando como si fuera un niño en Navidad. Sai se fijó en las manos de Naruto, que sostenían dos tazones de ramen instantáneo, temblorosas y muy blancas, nerviosas. Sai estiró una de sus manos, con la intención de tomar las de Naruto, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues el soltó los platos derramando todo su contenido en el suelo.

-Lo siento—tartamudeó el rubio, más nervioso que antes apresurándose a agacharse para limpiar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar el suelo, uno de los brazos de Sai lo detuvo y lo acercó mucho hacia él.

-No lo hagas—le pidió el moreno mientras acercaba mucho su cuerpo al de Naruto, mucho más pequeño, pero tan tembloroso como el suyo.

Naruto tenía el rostro de Sai muy cerca de él, como jamás lo había visto. Pudo haber contado las pestañas que tenía frente a él. Se estremeció al principio, dándose cuenta de lo oscuro que eran los ojos de Sai, tan oscuros como el carbón que lo observaban con atención, expectantes, a diferencia de sus labios suaves y pálidos; pero pronto empezó a impacientarse a causa de la espera, ¿en cuánto tiempo más Sai se atrevería a besarlo?

Pero para Sai era demasiada presión, jamás en su vida había estado en una situación semejante, era algo con lo que ni siquiera había soñado, ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?

Al final, Naruto no soportó más y dio un paso adelante, parándose de puntas y rodeando con los brazos el cuello del moreno para poder besarlo, besarlo como nunca antes había besado a alguien y como jamás querría volver a besar a nadie que no fuera él.

Sai sonrió mientras abrazaba a Naruto sobre el ramen derramado en el suelo. Aquel era, probablemente, el momento más feliz de su vida. Sentía los labios del rubio moviéndose con ansia sobre los suyos, demostrando mucho más experiencia de la que él podría tener, pero no le importaba nada, ni el clan Hyuuga, ni Gaara ni la familia de Naruto ni cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera la sangre que hace semanas anhelaba ver deslizarse entre sus dedos como en los viejos tiempos.

Se abrazaban con mucha fuerza, intercambiando besos rápidos, casi desesperados y dejándose arrastrar hasta el suelo, la mesa, la cama, acariciándose ansiosos, en cada pedazo de piel que tenían al descubierto, susurrando palabras de amor, de deseo y transformándose en un torbellino que arrasaba con todo lo que alguna vez había existido entre ellos.

El atardecer ya caía sobre ellos, iluminando de luces doradas y rojizas toda la habitación, mientras los últimos rayos de Sol irradiaban los rostros sudorosos y sonrientes de ambos. Naruto miró fijamente a Sai, acariciando su rostro antes de aferrarse a su fuerte espalda con ambas manos y enterrar su cara entre los hombros de Sai.

-Confío en ti—le susurró al oído, apoyando una de sus manos en su cálido pecho, para escuchar el desbocado palpitar de su corazón—solo hazlo

Sai tragó saliva, nervioso. Ninguno de los libros que había leído lo había preparado para un momento así, y sin embargó, sentía que solo había vivido para aquello. Quería mucho a Naruto, no quería lastimarlo, después de todo, el confiaba en él. Así que con sus manos acarició la desnuda espalda de Naruto, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer a continuación.

-Sai, te amo—dijo Naruto entre suspiros, aferrándose más a la espalda de Sai.

El moreno sonrió aliviado, como si esas palabras le hubieran dado unas fuerzas que no creía tener dentro de él. Sonrió y tomó el rostro de Naruto, plantándole un beso corto beso en los labios.

Esa noche, mientras Sai le hacía repetidas veces el amor a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que Austen, Shakespeare y Goethe tenían razón. Todas las noches que había compartido con Naruto bien valían su vida o su orgullo. Si se lo hubieran preguntado en ese momento, hubiera dado todo cuanto poseía por Naruto, porque su felicidad se extendiera más allá de lo que merecía. Y se hizo una promesa a sí mismo: aunque le costara la vida, su única meta sería poder tener más de esas noches, en las que podían dormir entrelazados después de decir Te Amo, y aunque tuviera que sacrificar lo que tenía, lo que era, y dejar atrás al Gato Negro y su placer por la muerte, estaría junto a Naruto tanto como le fuera posible.

A día siguiente, cuando Naruto despertó se dio cuenta de que, al contrario de otras frías y solitarias mañanas, Sai seguía a su lado, profundamente dormido, como un niño pequeño después de mirar la tele hasta noche.

Naruto sonrió radiante, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aquella quizá no era la vida con la que había soñado, pero no la cambiaría por otra. Lo había pensado mucho, y aunque no fue una decisión fácil estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante seguiría a Sai a dónde fuera, incluso aunque tuviera que dejar atrás a sus amigos y familia, a Sasuke.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, notó que una lucecita verde en su computadora, sobre el austero escritorio y aunque no tenía muchas intenciones de abandonar el lecho que compartía con Sai, pensó que tal vez era su única oportunidad de decirle adiós a su familia, así que con todo el pesar que tenía se levantó a encender la computadora y ver lo que pasaba.

En ese momento deseó jamás haberlo hecho, porque en cuanto la abrió, lo primero que apareció en la pantalla unas enormes letras de parte de Deidara:

_Naruto, papá está muriendo._

Y su dicha de la noche anterior, se esfumó.


	7. Chapter 7

Fugaku estaba sentado en un elegante despacho, que no tenía nada que ver con su miserable oficina de la policía, sobre un elegante sofá de cuero negro. Cuanto hubiera dado por poder tener una vida como aquella, porque hasta ahora toda su ética no había sido suficiente para salir de la cloaca donde vivía.

-Me alegra verte aquí, Fugaku—dijo Hizashi saliendo de una puerta oculta, respaldado por dos enormes hombres musculosos—creo que tienes buenas noticias para mí—añadió tomando asiento frente al lujoso escritorio de caoba recubierta.

-Las mejores—contestó el señor Uchiha, sonriente—es posible que en menos de lo que piensa podremos hacer salir al Gato Negro de su madriguera, y lo mejor es que el mismo vendrá hasta nosotros sin ayuda

-¿Ah sí?—preguntó el mafioso arqueando una ceja. Él conocía a Sai como muy pocos y no estaba muy convencido de que pudiera terminar con su vida tan fácilmente.

Fugaku compuso una mueca triunfante, mientras hacía una seña a uno de los policías que se encontraba detrás de él para que abriera la puerta.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Sabaku no Gaara entró en la estancia, con sus ojos amenazantes y su gesto altivo. No dejó que nadie lo tocara y le dirigió una mirada de odio mal disimulada a Hizashi.

-Vaya, vaya—rió divertido el señor Hyuuga—por lo visto el Príncipe de las Tinieblas se ha dignado a juntarse con los mortales, ¡pero qué sorpresa!

Gaara no dijo nada, pero metió una de sus pálidas manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, haciendo que los guardaespaldas de Hizashi se removieran nerviosos en sus lugares. Pero finalmente, el pelirrojo arrojó al escritorio un montón de fotos donde aparecía Sai y Naruto más cerca de lo normal.

-Fugaku me dijo que se desharían de él—dijo en voz muy baja

-No sabía que odiabas a Sai—respondió Hizashi ligeramente confundido

-A Sai no, sino a él—murmuró con furia, señalando al rubio junto al Gato—de Naruto Uzumaki, si lo que quieren es venganza contra Sai, deben de deshacerse primero de ese niño. Estoy seguro que irá tras él a dónde sea, aunque tenga que bajar hasta el maldito infierno—gritó dando un manotazo en el escritorio, mientras sus rojos cabellos escondían su mirada.

Fugaku rió sin disimulo. De todas las formas en las que pensó para deshacerse de Sai, jamás se le habría ocurrido utilizar a sus propios aliados contra él. Seguramente el Gato Negro se había hecho de enemigos esas últimas semanas en que se le había ocurrido alojar al hijo de Minato en casa.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?—preguntó Hizashi mirando altaneramente a Gaara—¿en verdad crees que Sai abandonará su seguridad por este niño?

-Él mismo me ha dicho que daría su vida por él—contestó el pelirrojo sin atreverse a mirarlo—si consiguen al rubio, lo conseguirán a él

El señor Hyuuga sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y chuecos. Se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hasta Gaara, tendiéndole amablemente una mano, mientras que con la otra le hacía levantar el rostro para mirarlo a sus acuosos ojos.

-Aún tienes tiempo de arrepentirte Gaara—dijo con frialdad—tú y tus hermanos aún pueden pasarse a mi bando y les perdonaré todo si se unen al Clan Hyuuga. Una vez que Sai esté muerto, necesitaré nuevos ayudantes, y ustedes pueden tenerlo todo.

Pero Gaara se soltó con violencia, provocando que uno de las enormes escoltas de Hizashi fuera hasta él y le torciera el brazo. El pelirrojo sonrió y de un solo tirón consiguió soltarse y brincar sobre los hombros del guardaespaldas, derribándolo sobre la alfombra. El resto de los presentes, Fugaku incluido, sacaron sus armas para apuntarle a la pequeña silueta roja.

-Será mejor que no se confundan—dijo Gaara caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, y con tanta tranquilidad que cualquiera diría que en vez de estar en un cuarto lleno de mafiosos, se paseaba tranquilamente por el parque en pleno verano—es a Sai a quien soy fiel, mas no a sus amistades

De la nada, Gaara sacó una enorme granada, que arrojó justo a mitad de la estancia, provocando mucho humo negro, de modo que cuando todos recuperaron la vista, él ya se hallaba a mucho kilómetros de ahí.

-¿Quiere que lo sigamos señor?—preguntó a Hizashi uno de sus hombres

-No—contestó sonriendo de forma maliciosa—ese chico pronto nos será útil

Hinata estaba arrodillada sobre el retrete, con todo su hermoso cabello cubriendo su cara. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, aquellos días no la había pasado nada bien, aunque ella lo atribuía a que apenas podía dormir después de la muerte de su primo.

-Hinata—la llamó su hermana Hanabi, entrando al sanitario e inclinándose asustada junto a la chica—¿estás bien? Estoy preocupada por ti, hace días que te comportas de una forma extraña, si no fuera porque padre está ocupado ya se habría dado cuenta de que…

-Estoy embarazada—contestó Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas con la orilla de su suéter

Hanabi abrió mucho sus enormes ojos claros, desplomándose junto a su hermana que seguía sollozando, pero solo pudo abrazarla para intentar consolarla. Sabía muy bien que en cuanto Hizashi se enterara la mataría.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó a su hermana, que se cubría la cara con ambas manos

-No puedes decírselo a padre—le pidió Hinata sacudiéndola de los hombros—no puedes decírselo a nadie, no hasta que haya pensado que hacer

Hinata se echó a llorar de nuevo en los brazos de su hermana. Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior, ni siquiera el día que su madre murió se había sentido tan preocupada. Hinata y su padre era lo único que tenía en el mundo, y a esas alturas su padre ni siquiera contaba, así que todo su apoyo sería incondicional para su hermana mayor, quién se encargó de ella desde que su madre murió.

-Hinata, ¿tienes dinero?—preguntó mientras ayudaba a la joven a llegar hasta su cama—yo tengo algunos ahorros, pero no creo que sea suficiente.

-Neji me dio un cheque cuando me dijo que nos casaríamos—dijo Hinata señalando a un pequeño tocador hecho de caoba con un sobre blanco encima.

Hanabi lo tomó y lo abrió. La cifra que estaba escrita en el papel le parecía astronómica, sobre todo porque el único dinero que Neji tuvo lo había recibido del grupo Hyuuga.

-¿De dónde ha sacado todo este dinero?—preguntó a su hermana que ya se incorporaba para cambiarse de ropa

-Dijo que eran los ahorros de su vida. Me lo dio para que pudiéramos irnos juntos y no volver a ver a padre.

Hanabi sonrió por primera vez desde que su primo había muerto. Aún tenían una oportunidad de salvar sus vidas.

-Creo que aún debemos de seguir sus consejos.

En la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki, un silencio sepulcral invadía a todos los habitantes. Kushina lloraba desconsolada sobre el brazo del sillón, mientras su hijo mayor intentaba consolarla en vano. A su lado, Sasuke la miraba con un desprecio que se aproximaba peligrosamente al asco, aunque comparado con la mirada de Minato, casi se podría pensar que era amable.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Kushina?—susurró el hombre con desprecio—¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu hijo, a tu familia?

-Sólo quise ayudar a traer a mi hijo de vuelta—gritó Kushina encarando a su esposo sin bajar la mirada ante su fiera expresión—y Fugaku nos ha ayudado más de lo que tú has hecho. Él si es un hombre de verdad.

Sasuke se adelantó rápidamente para evitar que Minato golpeara a su mujer y con ayuda de Deidara tuvieron que sostenerlo por ambos brazos hasta que el hombre pudo volver a contenerse.

-Naruto nos ha advertido sobre mi padre—dijo Sasuke apretando los puños, preguntándose cómo podía haber llegado a tener un padre como él—debió de confiar en su propio hijo

-Naruto no es confiable mientras siga al lado de ese monstruo, es seguro que lo obligué a decirnos cosas como esas—gimió Kushina en los brazos de Deidara—solo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta a casa

Minato abrió la boca, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta el diez para no volver a saltar sobre su esposa. Apenas podía creer que Kushina hubiera confiando antes en su jefe que en él. Pero ya no tuvo ninguna otra oportunidad para decir nada, pues en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la casa y entró media docena de hombres, todos cargados de armas que usaron enseguida para apuntar a los Sasuke y la familia de Minato, esposándolos y obligándolos a arrodillarse.

-Será mejor que no lo intentes, Sasuke—dijo Fugaku apareciendo entre los hombres armados cuando su hijo intentaba liberarse de las cadenas que lo atrapaban—uno de mis hombres podría romperte un brazo si lo intentas

-Maldito—exclamó Minato y se lanzó sobre él, pero Fugaku se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa ácida antes de patearle los testículos

-Vamos Minato, para mañana tú y tu familia serán unos verdaderos héroes, en especial cuando los restos de tu hijo sean encontrados—comentó mientras observaba divertido al hombre frente a él.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Naruto—aulló Sasuke furioso aún desde los brazos de uno de los enormes policías que usaban máscaras que les cubrían las caras—si lo lastimas te juro que…

Pero su padre ya no lo escuchó más y se limitó a soltarle una bofetada que lo dejó en el suelo, mientras un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por su blanca barbilla

-Ya estoy harto de ti, Sasuke—dijo Fugaku furioso, levantándolo y arrojándolo con violencia a una silla—te sigues empeñando en defender a un chiquillo que se revuelca con otro

Sasuke alzó el rostro, con las mejillas rojas como tomates y lágrimas de rabia escurriendo de sus ojos. No soportaba escuchar eso, Naruto con otro le parecía simplemente absurdo.

-Mientes—chilló intentando avanzar hasta que fue detenido por uno de los policías—mientes, no quiero escuchar una palabra más, tú ya no eres mi padre.

Fugaku estaba furioso, había perdido todo el sarcasmo con el que llegó a la casa de Minato. No podía ver s Sasuke sin explotar, tal vez porque se parecía tanto a su madre y aunque de forma distinta, también conseguía hacerlo explotar como ella. Después de todo, Sasuke siempre había sido solo un niño demasiado orgulloso.

-Si no me crees—dijo Fugaku intentando controlar el volumen de su voz—por que no le echas un vistazo a esto—ordenó al mismo tiempo que lo sostenía por la nuca y lo hacía mirar las fotos que Gaara le entregó, donde Naruto y Sai se abrazaba y se besaban—así sabrás que todo lo que he hecho y haré es por tu bien

Pero su hijo no dijo nada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo de nuevo y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sacudiéndose violentamente mientras sus cabellos oscuros le cubrían el pálido rostro.

-No es cierto—susurró—no es cierto, no quiero escuchar más, ¡No quiero escuchar nada más de ti!—gritó con la voz rota.

Todos en la estancia lo miraban sorprendidos, como si de repente hubiera invocado a una serpiente de enormes dimensiones. Ninguno de ellos, ni la familia Uzumaki ni ningún miembro de la policía de Konnoha que habían conocido a Sasuke desde que aún usaba pañales, se imaginaron jamás verlo quebrarse de esa forma y llorar abiertamente frente a todos. Y sólo por un chico.

-Sasuke, yo…—dijo Minato, pero Fugaku lo hizo callar con una patada

-Es suficiente de dramas familiares—ordenó con dureza—capitán Morino, llévese a esos dos y a mi hijo a una de las celdas en la comisaría. Pero deje aquí a Minato, tal vez quiera decirle adiós por última vez a su hijo—ordenó mientras salía con largas zancadas de la habitación

Sakura caminaba muy deprisa por la oscura calle vacía, de todos los lugares a los que había ido, ese era el que más miedo le metía. Kakashi debería de pensar en comparar otra casa si tenía alguna esperanza de casarse.

-¿Porqué tan solita, preciosa?—se acercó un hombre horrible, barrigudo y calvo—¿no quieres que te lleve?—preguntó acercándose demasiado. Sakura sacó su macana eléctrica, sus clses de defensa personal no habían sido en vano

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?—preguntó Kakashi apareciendo en ese momento cargado con bolsas de supermercado haciendo huir al hombre

-He venido a buscarte—contestó la chica mientras seguía al policía hasta su departamento—es algo importante

-No tendrá nada que ver con la propuesta que te hice la semana pasada, ¿verdad?—preguntó desconfiado—porque si es así, te juro que solo era una broma—aseguró mientras le tendía una taza de té a la joven, que agitaba las manos apurada

-Esto es importante—dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo al té, mordiéndose el labio inferior muy nerviosa—tiene que ver con Sasuke y Naruto, se que eres buen amigo suyo

Kakashi frunció el ceño, desconfiando un poco de su visita. Sabía muy bien que en un tiempo, Sakura se había enamorado locamente de Sasuke y había movido cielo, mar y tierra para separarlo del hijo de Minato.

-Escuché al señor Uchiha hablando con alguien por teléfono—dijo ella ignorando las miradas de suspicacia de Kakashi—dijo algo sobre Naruto, así que creí que tal vez lo habían encontrado y descolgué la otra línea para enterarme mejor de lo que pasaba—comentó sonrojándose, nadie sabía sobre su mala costumbre de escuchar por otro teléfono cuando alguien llamaba—y me di cuenta de que era con Hizashi Hyuuga con quién hablaba, parecía que le daba órdenes y que estaba muy feliz de la manera en que el señor Uchiha había actuado estos últimos días, y antes de colgar le dijo que cuando tuviera el cadáver de Naruto entre sus manos, podría dejar libre a Sasuke

-¿Estás segura de lo que escuchaste?—preguntó Kakashi pasando una de sus manos por su canosa melena, preocupado. Jamás se imaginó que los rumores que vinculaban al clan Hyuuga con la policía de Konoha fueran verdaderos

-Completamente—contestó Sakura asintiendo para corroborar sus palabras—además revisé los registros de la comisaría y aparecen como prisioneros Sasuke Uchiha junto con Deidara y Kushina Uzumaki

-Tenemos que ayudar a Minato—dijo enseguida Kakashi, poniéndose de pie, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando su cabello era negro y ambos eran pareja de patrulla—no podemos dejar que maten a su hijo

-Es por esto que he venido—dijo Sakura, sacando unas llaves de su generoso escote—las he robado esta noche al capitán Morino

Kakashi sonrió mientras salía a prender su auto y esperaba a que la chica subiera en él. Sin duda podría ser una gran espía internacional algún día. Hasta empezaba a gustarle. Pero tendría que pensar en chicas lindas después de salvar a Naruto y su familia.

Sai esperaba pacientemente a que el agua para el ramen instantáneo estuviera lista. Aquella cena la había planeado con mucho detalle y no quería que nada se le estropeara, incluso aunque Naruto estuviera sentado en el comedor sin decir ni una palabra no debía de arruinarlo.

Sai estaba un poco preocupado al principio, pues nunca había visto a Naruto tan tranquilo, pero después lo tranquilizó un libro que hablaba sobre la depresión post-orgasmo. Además ser cariñoso no era la forma de actuar de Sai, así que tampoco se imaginaba a sí mismo lanzándose a besos sobre el rubio.

-Espero que te guste—le sonrió poniéndole una tazón enorme de ramen frente a él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sai tomó otro tazón y se sentó junto a Naruto, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus brazos estuvieran juntos.

-Está bueno—comentó sonriente mientras masticaba algunos fideos que no se habían terminado de cocer, pero la felicidad que lo venía invadiendo desde la noche anterior era tanta que nublaba su sentido del gusto. Tenía buenas noticias y casi no podía esperar para decirlas a Naruto. Había calculado el dinero que tenía y era lo suficiente para huir del país sin ser descubiertos. Después de eso la vida sería más fácil, incluso lidiar con su adicción por el sufrimiento ajeno. Al lado de Naruto todo sería posible, no le importaría trabajar como obrero el resto de sus días. Incluso ya había hecho las maletas y las había metido en el portaequipajes del auto. Solo faltaban él y Naruto conduciendo hasta su felicidad.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte—dijo Naruto antes de que Sai pudiera seguir imaginando lo maravillosa que sería su nueva vida

-Lo que quieras—contestó él, sonriendo sin saber lo que se le avecinaba. Hasta se atrevió a tomar la mano de rubio que descansaba sobre su regazo, pero en lugar de ser correspondido, Naruto retiró su mano

-Lo siento Sai, pero tengo que irme

Esa tarde, la sonrisa del Gato Negro se esfumó.


	8. Chapter 8

_Después de mucho regreso para continuar este fic, que sinceramente es mi favorito. Mi propósito es terminarlo esta semana, para todos los que aún me siguen: muchas gracias y esperio no decepcionarlos_

**Capítulo 8**.

Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama deshecha, con la cabeza entre las manos, mientras gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Casi no podía creer que en esa misma cama donde había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida sería solo un recuerdo que conservaría.

-Por favor Sai—susurró suplicándole—por favor escúchame, las cosas no son como tú crees

Pero Sai no podía escuchar nada más que tuviera que ver con la partida de Naruto. En cambio, había decidido encerrarse en el mismo clóset que Naruto tan bien conocía desde la noche anterior. No había recordaba sentirse tan mal ni cuando su madre lo abandonó. Sentía que solo le quedaban fuerzas para acuclillarse y esconder la cabeza entre las rodillas en ese pequeño cuartito rodeado por viejos abrigos, deseando que nada de eso jamás hubiera pasado, y maldiciendo el momento en que tuvo la descabellada idea de secuestrar a Naruto como un extraño experimento social. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no sentiría como se le desgarraban las entrañas de dolor. Jamás había estado tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Y como nunca antes, el mismo ardor que le invadía al asesinar le recorría el cuerpo. Era como si su corazón se hubiera vuelto un cubo de hielo.

-Escúchame—lloriqueó Naruto pegando la oreja contra la puerta del armario, esperando escuchar algún sonido, pero por más que lo llamaba nunca hubo respuesta—no puedo hacerlo sin ti, Sai, te amo.

Pero no había nada. Naruto se echó a llorar silenciosamente mientras recogía algunas de las cosas que Sai le había comprado. No es que le hicieran mucha falta en casa, pero quería tener algún recuerdo lo cerca que estuvo un día de ser feliz. De cualquier manera, Sai no poseía muchas cosas valiosas, precisamente

Naruto sabía muy bien que en el momento que partiera del lado del Gato Negro, nunca podría volver. Después de lo sucedido con la familia Hyuuga, Sai y Naruto habían llegado a la conclusión de que si el rubio volviera a casa, sería la pista perfecta a la madriguera del Gato.

En el momento en que Naruto saliera de casa de Sai, jamás podría verlo de nuevo. Y eso era algo que el rubio había considerado bastante tiempo, mientras se veía en la difícil decisión entre el amor de su vida y ver una vez más a su padre, pero Minato moría y después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, no podía dejarlo solo, pues no era un secreto que el miembro favorito de la familia era Naruto.

Un par de minutos después, Naruto había terminado de arreglar sus asuntos en la cabaña, incluso le había preparado una última cena a Sai, como despedida.

-Me voy Sai—susurró al armario antes de tomar una pequeña mochila y salir de la casita.

Desde que había llegado con Sai, Naruto no había salido ni una vez de la casa, y antes de que le regalara la computadora su único contacto con el exterior era el canal de ventas por televisión, así que no pudo darse cuenta de lo avanzado que estaba el invierno y apenas había llevado algo de ropa consigo.

Por supuesto, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse difíciles para él. No podía llevarse el auto de Sai, pues sería bastante identificable si un miembro de la policía lo encontraba aparcado en las calles de Konoha, pero tampoco sabía cómo volver a su hogar y cada vez el frío se recrudecía. Aún no había amanecido y le resultaba muy difícil ver hacia donde se dirigía sin luz. No faltó mucho para que aceptara que estaba perdido en medio de la ventisca invernal. Apenas podía caminar con los pies entumecidos y casi no sentía las manos. Se dejó caer sobre la nieve, abrazándose a sí mismo, tiritando. Todo aquello era culpa de Sai, después de tantas noches cálidas a su lado, Naruto había perdido la independencia que le costó diecisiete años ganar

Cerró los ojos, pensando en que había perdido todo. A Sai y a su padre. Ahora moriría congelado en la montaña y su cuerpo se quedaría ahí hasta que los lobos se lo comieran. Lo que más lamentaba era no poder estar más con Sai. No poder ver más su fría e inexpresiva sonrisa. No sentir más sus fornidos brazos estrechándolo.

Por un momento creyó el frío lo hacía alucinar al ver al pálido Gato acercarse a él y levantarlo en brazos como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, para llevarlo al delicado calor de un auto encendido.

-Vas a estar bien Naruto—escuchó la ronca voz de Sai cerca de su oído mientras lo envolvía con una gruesa bufanda—estoy aquí para cuidarte

El rubio abrió los ojos de inmediato, al sentir el palpitar de Sai cerca de su oído. Quizá habvía muerto y ahora estaba en el suelo.

-Creí que no querías saber nada más de mí—susurró aferrándose a su pecho y aspirando su aroma: canela y cítricos—y seguirías encerrado en el armario

-Ese es tu lugar Naruto—contestó Sai mientras sonreía levemente—y el mío es a tu lado.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, ¿cómo podía irse si Sai no paraba de decirle cosas como esas? Le hacía muy difícil la partida.

-Es hora de que me vaya Sai—dijo el rubio intentando apartarse, pero el fuerte brazo del Gato lo retuvo en su pecho.

-No estás solo Naruto—dijo acomodando al chico en el asiento del copiloto mientras encendía el auto y lo conducía a través del intrínseco bosque hasta la carretera de Konoha, en un gélido silencio todo el camino. Finalmente aparcó antes de que resultaran visibles para los conductores.

-Llévala contigo—le dijo Sai abrazándolo con fuerza cuando Naruto intentó devolverle la bufanda que le había dado—quizá te haga falta a dónde vas

Naruto clavó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de Sai. Le era tan difícil alejarse de él que casi se quedaba son respiración. Ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras exactas para decirle adiós. Un adiós para siempre.

-Sai, yo…- comenzó pero el moreno lo detuvo

-He leído que la mayoría de la gente no es buena para las despedidas—dijo desviando la mirada—y estoy muy seguro de que yo tampoco lo soy. Por favor vete y no mires atrás.

A Naruto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no se atrevió a decir o hacer nada más que no fuera bajarse del auto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza excesiva. Tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que sus pies lo condujeran lejos de Sai y, mientras caminaba por la carretera esperando que le dieran aventón, aún lloraba.

Sasuke estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en los fríos barrotes de una minúscula celda. Había pasado la noche en el suelo, en compañía de Deidara y Kushina que estaban abrazados en un rincón, pero no se atrevían a dirigirle palabra por miedo a sacar lo peor de él, y no era difícil, pues para Sasuke era muy fácil ignorarlos cuando estaba demasiado ocupado hundido en su propia miseria. No había cerrado los ojos ni una sola vez desde que su padre lo arrastró hacia allá. Pensaba que si dormía un poco vería el recuerdo de Naruto… con otro. Y eso era algo que no podía soporta de nuevo.

Sasuke se sentía herido, muy herido como un león a quien le han disparado muy cerca de corazón, dolía pero no lo suficiente para matarlo y aliviarlo de su suplicio. Nadie lo había lastimado tanto como Naruto, ni su madre al abandonarlo ni su padre al preferir a su hermano mayor. En realidad, a Sasuke siempre le habían dado lo mismo todos los miembros de su familia, nunca le importó nadie que no fuera Naruto, ni siquiera él mismo. Había personas que pensaban que Sasuke estaría gustoso de morir en vez de Naruto, el mismo Uchiha entre ellos. Desde que lo conoció, solo había vivido por él y para él. Incluso estuvo dispuesto a abandonar la que quizá sería su única oportunidad para escapar de la pequeña ciudad de mala muerte donde vivían y a la que detestaba casi tanto como a su padre, rechazando la beca que le habían ofrecido por jugar fútbol. Él hubiera dado su mano por Naruto sin que él la tuviera que pedir, y jamás creyó que aquello fuera un sacrificio.

Pero todo eso se había acabado. A pesar de todo, Naruto prefería a otro, y aunque Sasuke no se arrepentía ni un poco de lo que había hecho para estar a su lado sentía que todos sus esfuerzos de años habían se habían ido por el caño, por que Naruto nunca lo querría tanto como él lo había amado, casi venerado, por años. Fugaku tenía razón, Sasuke siempre sería débil.

Pero unos fuertes pasos seguidos de unos gritos interrumpieron sus pensamientos autocompasivos. Sakura y Kakashi habían conseguido colarse hasta las celdas y corrían rápidamente para ayudar a la familia Uzumaki.

-Kushina, Sasuke—exclamó el policía mientras Sakura intentaba encontrar la llave correcta—Sakura ha escuchado todo, ¿dónde está Minato?

-Lo han dejado en casa, esperando a mi hijo. Todo ha sido mi culpa Kakashi—gimió Kushina lanzándose a los brazos del hombre—debí creer más en mi marido en vez de…

-Estoy segura que no fue su intención, señora—la consoló Sakura dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda e ignorando la rechifla que su falda había producido en el resto de los detenidos—pero he escuchado una conversación entre el señor Uchiha y el jefe del clan Hyuuga, debemos apresurarnos o será demasiado tarde.

Kushina junto con su hijo y Kakashi con Sakura caminaron rápidamente a hacia la salida, cuando el hombre se detuvo bruscamente al notar que Sasuke no se movías y en cambio estaba sentado justo dónde lo encontró con la mirada perdida en la pared del frente.

-¿No vienes?—preguntó acercándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Naruto ya no me necesita—contestó Sasuke, apartando de un manotazo el brazo que le ofrecían

-¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Kakashi sintiendo óomo una ligera chispa de ira surgía en su interior

-Yo ya no le importo, seguramente hay alguien más que estará para ayudarlo—dijo cerrando con fuerza las mandíbulas—No existo, me he convertido en un fantasma que ha perdido todo.

Kakashi perdió la paciencia y con una sola de sus manos levantó al moreno por las solapas de su camiseta llena de tierra y lo estrelló contra los barrotes de la celda. No había nada que odiara más que la gente que sentía lástima de sí misma, y en esos momentos Sasuke tenía el primer lugar. Todos se quedaron en silencios, incluso los presos habían dejado de hacer comentarios groseros contra Sakura, mientras esperaban expectantes la reacción del joven Uchiha.

-Sasuke, deja de ser ridículo—le gritó Kakashi furioso—¿crees que sirve de algo que estés aquí sintiendo lástima por ti?—preguntó, pero Sasuke bajó la mirada ocultando las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos—si de verdad amabas a Naruto tanto como presumías deberías de pensar en él antes que en ti.

Sasuke no respondió y Kakashi lo dejó caer, dio media vuelta y le hizo una señal a Sakura para que ella y los demás lo siguieran. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto con Sakura a su lado y encajó la llave con fuerza excesiva, destrozando el pequeño llavero con forma de corazón que una de sus muchas conquistas le había regalado. Aunque él no tuviera nada que ver en el triángulo Sasuke-Naruto-Sai, le enfermaba ver la forma en que el chico Uchiha se dejaba vencer y podía quedarse tan tranquilo mientras la vida de la persona que había amado por tanto tiempo pendía de un hilo,

-Vámonos—ordenó aún un poco furioso. Sakura lo miró y le sonrió, tomando su mano con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera encender el motor, lo detuvo el grito de Sasuke saliendo a toda prisa de la comisaría y subiendo al auto en el asiento de atrás, apretujándose con Kushina y Deidara.

-¿Qué esperas Kakashi?—gritó abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad—tenemos que salvar al amor de mi vida.

Kakashi sonrió y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Sai estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, escuchando atentamente una señal que se transmitía por un pequeño radio que sostenía muy cerca de su oído, que solo emitía una rápida y entrecortada respiración.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y dejo entrar una fría ventisca de invierno, acompañada de lo que parecía la enorme rama de un pino.

-Creí haberte dicho que no podías volver a esta casa, Gaara—dijo Sai con una expresión muy tranquila, levantándose y subiendo el volumen al radio

El pelirrojo apareció de la nada cubierto de nieve y con la cara más pálida que de costumbre, casi tanto como el tono de piel de Sai. Ignoró las palabras del moreno y se coló en el vestíbulo sacudiéndose las ropas y el cabello, y con todo el cinismo que podía existir en él, se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina cruzando las piernas.

-Hola Sai—saludó esbozando una cruel sonrisa—solo me venía a asegurar de que todo sucedió como había pensado.

-¿De qué hablas?—preguntó el anfitrión mientras arrastraba el pedazo del árbol al exterior para poder cerrar la puerta y cortarle el paso de la ventisca

-Después de todo conseguí deshacerme de tu mascota—comentó divertido al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a la estufa para poner un poco de té—con un poco de suerte jamás lo volverás a ver

-Si no quieres que te mate—dijo Sai sonriendo—será mejor que expliques lo que estás diciendo

Gaara le dio un sorbo a la taza de té antes de contestar.

-Se han llevado a tu querido Naruto, creo que Hyuuga quería vengarse por lo que le hiciste a su sobrino—explicó tranquilamente—así que llegó a la conclusión de que solo llevándose al niño podrían hacerte salir a ti también e inventó ese ridículo cuento sobre el padre enfermo.

Sai se quedó en blanco, no sabía que pensar. Todo lo que había pasado había sido producto de una trampa. Debía de leer más libros sobre crímenes y dejar de un lado las novelas rosa. Ahora seguro lastimarían a Naruto.

-Es una broma, ¿no?—preguntó borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño

-Nunca he bromeado—contestó el hermano Sabaku—incluso Fugaku me envió un mensaje para ti: tu vida a cambio de la suya

El Gato Negro no pudo contener sus impulsos y simplemente sintió como su cuerpo lo llevó hasta Gaara y su mano se levantó para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula y haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Me has entregado, Gaara, pensé que éramos compañeros—susurró con amargura mientras lo veía ponerse de pie y limpiarse la sangre con el dorso de su mano

-Lo somos—contestó el pelirrojo reprimiéndose las ganas de hacerle pagar con la misma moneda el golpe—esta es tu oportunidad para librarte de todo. Una vez que maten al chico, el Clan habrá saciado su sed de venganza y tu podrás desaparecer para siempre

-¿Y dejar que lo maten?—preguntó consternado, apretando contra su pecho la pequeña radio que aún llevaba consigo

-Él te abandonó Sai—dijo Gaara sujetando con excesiva fuerza el brazo de su compañero—no le debes nada, te dejó porque no le importas lo suficiente. Su padre es más importante que tú. Tienes mucho dinero, puedes tomar tus cosas he irte en este mismo momento

Sai se quedó callado un momento. Era difícil hablar cuando pensaba en Naruto, porque mientras el resto del tiempo sus ideas eran claras y fluían con tal avidez que muchas personas lo habían considerado un genio, cuando se trataba de Naruto, parecía que todo el mundo giraba más lento a su alrededor.

-No importa si él me ha dejado o no. Naruto es mi vida. No dejaré que le hagan daño—susurró aunque parecía que había olvidad que estaba hablando con Gaara y en cambio se puso a recoger muchas cosas a lo largo de su cabaña, mientras murmuraba y se mantenía muy cerca de su radio

Gaara suspiró desesperado y tomó a Sai por un hombro para obligarlo a verle a la cara. Los intensos ojos negros estaban abiertos de par en par y entornados, como si jamás antes se hubiera fijado con atención en los rasgos del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces?—preguntó Gaara con autoridad

-Iré a salvarlo—contestó Sai soltando su brazo con brusquedad

-No te hagas esto—le pidió el pelirrojo sin importarle que le estuvieran dando la espalda—ambos sabemos que ese niño no es para ti. Y no es solo porque lo deteste. Él es una persona buena, noble y todo lo demás—dijo con voz grave—y tú eres un simple asesino. ¿Crees que de verdad podrás estar con él? Tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad eres y te odiará por eso. Aún tienes una oportunidad de cortar y huir lejos antes de que te lastimen y tú lo lastimes a él. Vámonos ahora mismo.

Sai bajó la mirada. No sabía que pensar. Gaara tenía la razón y él mismo había pensado muchas veces en la posibilidad de alejarse de Naruto por su propio bien, pero antes se hubiera cortado un brazo que admitirlo. A pesar de que Naruto lo conocía mejor que nadie, jamás le había mostrado lo peor de él, incluso antes de amarlo se había empeñado en ocultar su verdadero rostro, nunca había querido que Naruto lo odiara o peor, que le tuviera miedo. Pero no podía evitar lo que sucedería tarde o temprano simplemente huyendo y abandonando a Naruto a su suerte.

-Si alguna vez me consideraste tu compañero de verdad, remedia lo que has hecho y ayúdame a salvar a Naruto—le pidió Sai mientras continuaba preparando las cosas que muy pronto necesitaría.

Gaara abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpido por unos sonidos muy parecidos a balazos que emitía la radio de Sai.

-¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, pero Sai se desplomó en el suelo en cuanto escuchó los disparos, con la cara más blanca que el marfil, aunque el mismo radio respondió la pregunta de Gaara cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto que gritaba angustiado:

-Déjenme, no me toquen. No se atrevan a ponerme una mano encima. ¡Papá!...

Sai no dijo nada y apresuró su tarea, poniéndose de pie intentando fingir que no estaba afectado, aunque la única verdad es que sentía ganas de vomitar, metiendo en su mochila también un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel periódico viejo, pero Gaara lo conocía bastante bien, y su cara de póker se había esfumado para darle paso a una expresión descompuesta y sin vida. Si no lo conociera como lo hacía, hubiera podido pensar que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Está bien Sai, te ayudaré pero luego nos iremos lejos—dijo ayudando al Gato a guardar las cosas que sabía necesitaría, aunque sabía muy bien que sería difícil meterse con el Clan Hyuuga y la policía sin morir en el intento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

En una habitación de la enorme mansión Hyuuga, que antiguamente había pertenecido a los dueños de la casa antes de que la señora muriera, Hinata hacía apresuradamente una maleta llevando solamente lo indispensable: unos cuantos cambios de ropa, un collar que había pertenecido a su madre, una foto de Neji y otra donde aparecían ella y su padre cuando apenas tenía tres años de edad. En ella, Hizashi la sujetaba con cariño entre sus brazos sonriendo. Era de las pocas veces en que Hinata había visto sonreír a su padre.

En esos últimos días había pesado muchas veces en echar abajo su plan y quedarse al lado de Hizashi junto con su hermana, porque a a pesar de aparentaba fortaleza y frialdad, estaba segura de que su padre moriría cuando sus únicas hijas lo abandonaran, al fin y al cabo eran todo lo que tenía. Pero cuando recordaba que estaba esperando un hijo y que lo más probable es que Hizashi los matara a ambos cuando lo descubriera, el poco valor que su frágil cuerpo contenía se encendía al saber que ella debía proteger la vida de su bebé.

-Me sorprende encontrarte aquí—interrumpió sus pensamientos la rasposa voz de su padre, que aparecía desde el umbral de la puerta—pensaba que era el único en venir aquí para acordarme de tu madre

Hinata sonrió sumisamente mientras ocultaba la maleta detrás de su espalda. Nunca imaginó que a su padre le gustara frecuentar aquella habitación, por eso había decididó utilizarla como escondite antes de su partida partida.

Hizashi miró por un rato a su Hinata. De sus dos hijas era quien más se parecía a él, al menos físicamente hablando, con sus enormes e intimidantes ojos claros y su largo y sedoso cabello, pues su falta de carácter la hacían igual a su progenitora.

-Cuando supe que tu madre estaba embarazada, rogué con todas mis fuerzas para que fueras un chico—confesó sentándose junto a la chica que no pudo menos que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa—y el día en que naciste, sentí una honda decepción cuando me dijeron que eras una niña.

-Lo siento—dijo Hinata preguntándose si su padre se sentía feliz haciendo a su hija miserable

-Yo también, al principio ni siquiera quería verte—susurró sin levantar la mirada—pero un día te escuché llorar y tu madre no estaba para atenderte, así que caminé hasta tu cuna y acerqué mi mano para ver lo que te sucedía y tú enseguida te aferraste a ella, como si a pesar de tu pequeño cuerpo, tuvieras más fuerza que ningún otro miembro de nuestra familia.

Hinata giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía exactamente que expresar con palabras. Era como si toda su vida hubiera esperado para escuchar esas palabras.

-Padre—susurró confundida

-Desde entonces he estado segura de que no escogería a nadie más que a ti para ser mi sucesora después de mi muerte—le anunció otorgándole un dorado reloj del bolsillo que Hinata le conocía desde que era pequeña y que jamás había dejado tocar a nadie—este reloj ha pasado de mano en mano a los líderes de nuestro Clan. Yo ya estoy muy viejo, así que mañana en la noche les anunciaré a nuestros aliados y seguidores que tú serás la nueva encargada de los negocios Hyuuga.

Hinata se sentía tan emocionada que no podía hablar, así que se limitó a ver a su padre abandonar la habitación tan indiferente como había entrado antes de sacar su móvil y llamar a Hanabi, que según sus cálculos en esos momentos estaría comprando unos boletos de avión para viajar al País de los Campos de Arroz.

-Hanabi, olvida lo que hablamos. Nos quedaremos.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad por la carretera, con el corazón desbocado y casi sin aliento. Antes, habría tenido una condición física envidiable, pues en el instituto pertenecía al equipo de fútbol, pero después de unos meses en total reposo y con un sicario como sirviente personal no le habían hecho nada bien a su cuerpo e incluso había ganado algunos cuantos kilos que antes no tenía, y ahora se sentía desfallecer, pero no podía rendirse estando tan cerca de su padre, porque con el sueldo que le pagaban como policía, solo se podían permitir tener una casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

Además, Naruto corría con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban para no tener que pensar en Sai. Era muy difícil olvidar su pálido rostro hecho casi de plástico con sus labios fríos casi pintados sobre él, como un retrato macabro de algún altivo aristócrata de la antigüedad. El rubio recordaba sus palabras que parecían carecer de significado ante los demás, pero que para él significaban todo. Y por supuesto, no podía olvidarse de los hermosos cuadros que dibujaba a la luz de las velas llenos de color y forma, aunque todos sin nombre.

Naruto sabía que se arrepentiría toda la vida de haber abandonado a Sai, pero ya no había marcha atrás y todo lo que le quedaba era reencontrarse con su padre, así que ahogó un grito de emoción cuando llegó al porche de su casa, que se veía tal y como la había dejado, con la puerta mal pintada y la ventana aún cuarteada a causa de un balón de basquetbol mal manejado de Deidara. Naruto se sentía casi feliz de estar en su hogar, pero no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento que el atribuyó a estar lejos de Sai y no a lo callada que estaba su casa.

Entró casi sin hacer ruido, pues a esas horas, era muy probable que aún continuaran dormidos y no quería molestarlos, sino más bien darles una sorpresa que no olvidarían. Y vaya que no.

Subió con cuidado los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres aferrándose a la bufanda que Sai le había regalado como si se tratara de una especie de amuleto, donde se imaginó que los encontraría, teniendo en cuenta que Minato moría. Abrió lentamente la puerta, sintiéndose feliz de que solo él pudiera escuchar los latidos de su agitado corazón, y entró al dormitorio, donde se llevó una enorme sorpresa desagradable al percatarse de que en vez de encontrar a sus padres durmiendo plácidamente, estaba Minato amarrado y amordazado e una silla, moviéndose con desesperación.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios?—susurró Naruto intentando ayudar a su padre, aunque todo intento fue en vano, pues en cuanto dio un paso, una docena de policías le cayó encima, derribándolo y golpeando su rostro contra el suelo, sacando sangre de su boca.

-Déjenme—gritó Naruto retorciéndose desesperado, sin poder moverse—no se atrevan a ponerme una mano encima—aulló luchando contra algunos de los hombres, pero todo movimiento más fue en vano, pues pronto aparecieron otros policías de la nada y sujetaron a su padre, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

-Papá—gritó Naruto asustado, pero no pudo hablar más cuando Fugaku irrumpió en la habitación sonriente y triunfante, y le tomó a Naruto por los cabellos de la coronilla y lo lanzó a los pies de la cama, mientras sacaba un grueso cable para amordazarlo y otro para atarle las manos.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu pequeña aventura—susurró mirándolo a los ojos sin soltarle el cabello. Pero Naruto no bajaba la mirada como muchas veces antes había hecho, esta vez ya no tenía miedo—por que será la última que tengas, después de haberle roto el corazón a mi hijo.

Fugaku hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y un par de fornidos hombres que no parecían policías, lo tomaron de los costados y lo sacaron de la casa, pasando por encima de Minato que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo del vestíbulo después de una lluvia de patadas, lanzando a Naruto a un auto viejo y sucio que arrancó de inmediato.

Un auto destartalado se estacionó frente a la casa solitaria de los Uzumaki, y Sasuke, no bien se había detenido el auto, saltó de él y corrió hasta ella sin esperar a los demás.

-Naruto—gimió abriendo la puerta, pero en vez de encontrarlo, solamente vio a Minato amarrado en el suelo, lleno de golpes y con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Kakashi cuando llegaron a la casa, mientras Sasuke ayudaba a Minato a soltarse

-Se lo han llevado, Kakashi—chilló el hombre desde el suelo—han venido todos a llevárselo

Kushina rompió a llorar y se sentó junto a su marido, abrazando a su pecho y llorando. Minato la miró con un poco de recelo, pero le pasó un con un brazo por encima para reconfortarla. Desde el umbral, Deidara los miraba conteniendo las lágrimas, hasta que finalmente se acercó a sus padres a llorar por su hermano

-¿Por qué nos ha pasado esto?—susurró Kushina entre sollozos—nunca le hemos hecho daño a nadie, ni nos hemos metido en asuntos peligrosos. Somos buenas personas que pagan sus impuestos y reciclan la basura, entonces ¿porqué mi hijo?

-¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Sakura sintiéndose un poco ajena a la escena familiar

-Alguien debe de ayudarnos—gritó Sasuke desesperados—la policía, alguien, maldita sea

Kakashi levantó a Sasuke del suelo y lo abrazo antes de que se pusiera a llorar también, Aquello era más de lo que podía manejar.

-Es difícil, Sasuke—dijo Kakashi tranquilamente—no creo que nadie pueda ayudarnos Sasuke, quizá ahora toda la policía excepto yo esté implicada o tenga demasiado miedo, además no sabemos a dónde se han llevado a Naruto ni lo que quieren de él.

-¿Y entonces qué?—bramó Sasuke apartando a Kakashi de un empujón—¿nos quedamos aquí sentados y ya?, ¿dónde quedó todo el discurso de esta mañana?

-Sasuke, las cosas no son tan fáciles—dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizarlo—incluso tu padre está implicado

-Al demonio con mi padre—rugió pateando una silla que se destrozó al estrellarse contra la pared- voy a ayudar a Naruto aunque tenga que enfrentarme contra toda la puta policía—atravesó a zancadas la sala de estar y abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrar al mismísimo Gato Negro plantado en la puerta de la casa.

-Es una suerte—comentó Sai usando su máscara de Gato Negro a Gaara que lo esperaba detrás—estaba a punto de tocar el timbre

Sai manejaba su pequeño auto con Gaara como copiloto, que parecía increíblemente preocupado, con sus delgados labios fruncidos y sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

-Será mejor que apagué eso—dijo señalando la pequeña radio que llevaban en el tablero del auto, de donde se escuchaban desgarradores gritos de dolor, acompañados de insultos y golpes estruendosos—no te hace bien

Estiró la mano para presionar el botón de apagado, cuando Sai lo detuvo sin molestarse en voltear la mirada del camino.

-Quiero escucharlo, para que cuando los encuentre, me aseguré de hacerlos gritar más fuerte que Naruto—dijo el moreno felicitándose a sí mismo por la idea de haberle dado la bufanda con micrófono a Naruto antes de despedírlo.

-A veces me asustas—susurró Gaara fijándose en unas fotos que acababa de robarse de la oficina de Fugaku—es aquí Sai, mejor detente. Esta es la casa de tu novio

Sai detuvo el auto en seco, sin ninguna delicadeza y Gaara estuvo a punto de saltar por el parabrisas. Abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo como si fuera un autómata y no un humano, llevaba consigo la máscara que por tantos años había usado y se la colocó en la cara. Desde que apartaron a Naruto de su lado había dejado de ser Sai y había regresado a ser el Gato Negro.

-Mejor llama a la puerta—le aconsejó Gaara manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la entrada, escondiéndose tras la enorme espalda de Sai.

El moreno alzó el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo, Sasuke abrió la puerta intempestivamente y se quedó plantado en la entrada.

-Es una suerte, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre—dijo tranquilamente a Gaara, que no parecía tan calmado y miraba fijamente a Sasuke, quien aún no podía hablar, con una mano en su bolsillo derecho en busca de algo.

-El Gato Negro—chilló Minato poniéndose de pie y utilizando su cuerpo como barrera para proteger a su familia.

Sakura ahogó un grito y retrocedió, mientras que Kakashi instantáneamente llevó su mano al cintillo de su pantalón en busca de su arma, pero no fue tan rápido como Sasuke, que con varios días de ira acumulada, de un puñetazo, y sin medir las consecuencias, tiró al sorprendido Sai en el suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra—advirtió Kakashi a Gaara al verlo aproximarse con una larga navaja en la mano

-¿O qué?—preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo con crueldad

Sasuke que parecía en shock, saltó decidido a ir sobre Gaara, ajeno a lo que sucedía alrededor, pero Deidara salió del resguardo de su padre y lo sujetó impidiéndole avanzar.

-Déjalo Gaara—ordenó Sai al pelirrojo y se levantó del suelo, acercándose mucho a Sasuke, que lo miraba con tanto odio que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-No le haga daño—pidió Minato— ¿no le ha bastado haber destruido a mi familia?

Pero Sai lo ignoró y no retrocedió, al contrario, se aproximó más al joven Uchiha que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, como si quisiera tener los dientes alrededor de la garganta del Gato. Sentía una enorme curiosidad por ese chico del que Naruto le había hablado tanto, y que en el fondo a pesar de no conocerlo le tenía un poco de envidia.

-Eres un niño—comentó Gaara apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para que su cara pudiera estar a la altura de la de Sasuke, porque a pesar de que era bastante más alto que Naruto, Sai le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza. Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que el rubio había tenido razón al creer que ambos guardaban un enorme parecido en su cabello oscuro y ojos afilados—Naruto creía que lo ayudarías, pero me sorprendería si pudieras limpiarte los mocos tu solo.

Gaara soltó una fría carcajada que se escuchó por toda la calle, pues nadie más emitió sonido alguno, hasta que finalmente Sasuke le escupió en la cara.

-Tengo razón—susurró Sai acercando sus labios al oído de Sasuke y bajando mucho el tono de su voz, asegurándose de que nadie más pudiera escucharlo—tú nunca serás lo que él quiere

Sasuke se retorció entre los brazos de Deidara luchando para que lo soltaran. Sentía su sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo bombeada por su corazón que parecía a punto de estallar. No era suficiente con lo que le había hecho pasar manteniéndolo apartado de Naruto como para que ahora lo torturara recordándole que lo había preferido a él.

-Suéltame—le ordenó a Deidara—suéltame para que mate a ese bastardo

Sai perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y de un ágil y único movimiento se arrancó la máscara y dejó al descubierto su fría y maltrecha sonrisa, decidido a que el único bastardo ahí era el propio Sasuke. Él también la estaba pasando mal y lo último que necesitaba era escuchar las estupideces de Sasuke. Así que de un empujón apartó a Deidara, quién cayó al suelo cerca de sus padres, y sujetó al joven Uchiha por el cuello, estampándolo contra la puerta de la casa, que permanecía abierta de par en par.

Hubo una variedad de reacciones: Sakura y Kushina soltaron un grito de espanto y retrocedieron, Minato cerró los puños como preparándose para una pelea pero sin atreverse a acercarse, mientras que Kakashi apuntaba a Sai con su arma, pero Gaara no se quedó tan tranquilo y de la nada sacó un revólver para encañonar al policía.

-Prefiero la navaja, me da más tiempo para disfrutar—confesó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Kakashi—pero creo que contigo haría una excepción

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio, pero no dejó de observar los movimientos de Sai, en caso de que tuviera que entrar pronto en acción. Pero el moreno no dejaba de observar a Sasuke como si se tratara de un chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato, mientras se preguntaba si valdría la pena o no matarlo.

-Por favor—suplicó Minato sin acercarse—no le hagas daño

Sai lo escuchó y clavó su mirada en el hombre. Le sorprendió el parecido que guardaba con Naruto: cabello rubio alborotado, enormes ojos azules, rostro alegre y amigable, que parecía emitir confianza incluso para los desconocidos. Entonces, Sai recordó que todo ese viaje era por Naruto, y aunque no había leído ningún libro al respecto, casi podía apostar que no le hubiera gustado que empezara a matar a sus amigos.

-No sabes nada sobre la muerte—dijo finalmente y soltó a Sasuke, que se frotó el cuello y fue detenido por Kakashi, para asegurarse de que no se metiera en más problemas—Hemos venido por Naruto, queremos ayudar

-Todo es culpa tuya—chilló Sasuke—no los necesitamos

-Cállate Sasuke—le ordenó Minato mirando evaluadoramente a Sai. Había demasiados sentimientos encontrados dentro de él para que pudiera pensar con claridad. Por un lado, aquel hombre era el asesino más buscado de toda Konoha y casi responsable del secuestro de su hijo. Pero por otro lado, viéndolo ahí parado sin su máscara y una delgada sonrisa en sus labios, le parecía que no era la misma criatura con la que se había topado en la montaña hace unos meses—ahora por favor entren y siéntense, tenemos que hablar sobre mi hijo.

-Pero Minato—susurró Kushina no muy convencida de lo que su marido planeaba hacer, mientras Sasuke y Deidara asentían confirmando las palabras de la mujer— ¿has visto a quienes estás invitando a entrar en nuestra casa?

-Tu invitaste antes a Fugaku—le espetó su marido apartándola mientras señalaba con un brazo el mullido y viejo sofá de su sala.

Sai entró con paso ligero como si aquella fuera su casa y mostrando su indiferente pero cínica sonrisa a Sasuke que lo observaba impotente, mientras Gaara y Kakashi se dirigían una mirada evaluadora y guardaban sus armas sentándose uno frente a otro.

El resto de los presentes, incluyendo Sasuke, a quien Sakura obligó a tomar asiento entre ella y Kakashi para que no pudiera moverse mucho, se acomodaron también en el sofá, esperando a que alguien comenzara a decir algo, aunque en vez de eso, los invadió un incómodo silencio.

-Y… ¿cuál es el plan?—preguntó Deidara aunque una dura mirada por parte de su madre lo obligó a callarse.

-Pues—dijo Kakashi un poco avergonzado—creo que no tenemos ninguno, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta Naruto.

Gaara soltó una tosecilla que escondía una risa burlona, pero después de que Sai le soltara un "Basta" duro y seco, se detuvo y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que solo se veía pocas veces: cuando se sentía ganador.

A Sai le gustaba sentirse superior al resto, y saber algo que nadie más, en especial si se trataba de Kakashi su nuevo enemigo declarado, conocía lo ponía especialmente feliz.

-Le he robado esto a Fugaku—dijo mostrando un enorme sobre color amarillo mirando triunfante al policía—tiene algunos planos viejos, y me parece que se han llevado al chico a una bodega al norte del pueblo.

-La conozco—exclamó Sakura feliz de poder ayudar—a veces algunos los policías se reúnen después de una jornada dura de trabajo para montarse orgía.

Kakashi no quiso preguntarse cómo era que Sakura sabía aquello y en cambio dijo:

-¿Y después qué?, todos los Hyuuga y sus matones estarán ahí esperando una pelea—comentó mirando a todos los presentes de manera evaluadora—y solo somos dos policías, uno de ellos que no ha podido ni atrapar un resfriado en toda su vida,- dijo de manera amable aunque Minato le puso mala cara—un estudiante de instituto, una ama de casa, un artista frustrado, una secretaria de falda corta y una par de asesinos a sueldo. La verdad dudo que haya algo útil que podamos hacer.

Nadie dijo nada, pero la mayoría se había puesto a pensar en lo que Kakashi había dicho: ¿cómo iban a ayudar a Naruto si no podían ayudarse ni a ellos mismos?

-De eso no se preocupen—dijo Sai poniéndose de pie con su expresión tan fría como siempre y haciendo crujir sus nudillos—solo llévenme ahí y yo me encargaré del resto. Es su vida a cambio de la mía.

Salió caminando tranquilamente hacia el auto, sentándose en su pequeño Volkswagen y girando la llave, esperando al resto que permanecía sentado demasiado aturdido por el comportamiento del moreno como para moverse, excepto por Gaara, que siguió al Gato corriendo y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Estás loco?—preguntó tomando el radio sobre el tablero y subiendo el volumen, donde se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Naruto suplicando que detuvieran su suplicio—ya has oído lo que le han dicho a tu novia, aunque te entregues lo asesinaran.

Sai se encogió de hombros, manteniéndose en silencio mientras los demás se amontonaban en la parte trasera del auto: Sasuke iba apretado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, y muy pensativo, Deidara iba junto a él no muy seguro de que su hermano valiera tanto como para arriesgar su preciosísima vida, Minato iba debajo de Kushina dudando que aquello fuera a arreglar sus problemas matrimoniales y Sakura tuvo que sentarse en las rodillas de Kakashi, quien sonreía a pesar del momento.

-No te preocupes Gaara—dijo finalmente Sai arrancando en dirección al norte—solo podrán matar a Naruto si dejo a alguno con vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Había un enorme galerón con techo de láminas sostenidas por gruesos barrotes de hierro, que estaban unidos por una hilera de ladrillos color gris donde estaban pintadas palabras groseras y dibujos obscenos. La luz del atardecer se colaba por una ventana rajada, de donde colgaba una fea telaraña.

En medio de la estancia, Naruto estaba solamente en pantalones atado en una silla, con la cara llena de sangre y moretones. Junto a él descansaba un montoncito de ropa arrugada, entre ellas la bufanda que Sai le había regalado. Tenía mucho miedo, aunque no lo demostraba con su mirada desafiante fija en Ibiki Morino, un antiguo compañero de su padre que era conocido en toda Konoha por sus persuasivas tácticas para sacar la verdad a los detenidos.

Pero esta vez era distinto, porque el respetable detective Morino no estaba buscando ningún escondite de cocaína o el paradero de algún cadáver. Esta vez, las órdenes de Fugaku habían ido más allá: quería que torturaran a Naruto hasta la muerte, hasta que sus gritos de dolor llegaran a la cima de la montaña donde Sai vivía, y que al escucharlos, bajara corriendo para postrarse ante los pies de Hizashi.

-Ya déjenme—gritó Naruto escupiendo sangre y con uno de sus azules ojos tan hinchados que casi no podía ver—no les diré nunca donde encontrarlos

Hizashi se levantó de un rincón de la bodega de un elegante sillón que Fugaku, quien no se atrevía a levantar ni un poco la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su antiguo yerno, había llevado esa misma mañana. El señor Hyuuga caminó hasta Naruto y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Encanto, no necesitas decir nada, él va a venir hasta nosotros—dijo el horrible hombre con una mirada asesina alargando su mano a la cara de Naruto

-Él no va a venir—gimió el rubio sacudiéndose en la silla para que los huesudos dedos del hombre no lo tocaran—yo lo he abandonado y Sai nunca va a venir por mí.

Pero Hizashi lanzó una fría carcajada que retumbó en las paredes, apartando incluso al enorme detective Morino y haciendo que el señor Uchiha se encogiera en su asiento.

-No te preocupes cariño, tu querido Gato negro saldrá de su madriguera y se arrastrara hasta mí para salvar tu inútil y patética vida—dijo acercando sus húmedos labios al oído del chico—y cuando esté aquí, me aseguraré de que pueda morir a tu lado.-Sai no vendrá—susurró Naruto deseando que fuera cierto, que a Sai no se le ocurriera intercambiar su vida por lo que quedara de la suya—Sai no vendrá

-Claro que lo hará—le contestó Hizashi con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta—a decir verdad estoy seguro de que está muy cerca de aquí, escuchando u observándonos, así que, ¿por qué no le damos un incentivo para que se apresure?—añadió dando una señal con la cabeza a Morino, que se acercó apretando con su mano una delgada y larga barra de acero.

Naruto apretó los dientes con el miedo dibujada en su moreno rostro mientras las lágrimas se esforzaban por no salir de sus ojos. Cerró con fuerza las mandíbulas para no gritar.

z88;

Sasuke estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo en una silla improvisada mal hecha con una caja de cartón cerca de una enorme montaña de nieve que le cubría la vista.

Detrás de aquel montículo había una amplia meseta que se extendía varios metros por debajo del terreno cercano a las montañas, en medio de la cual habían construido una enorme bodega de ladrillos grises apenas cubierta con una ligera capa de pintura de mala calidad, que de cualquier forma evitaba a los curiosos ver lo que sucedía dentro, o viceversa.

La familia Uzumaki junto con sus amigos y un par de asesinos a sueldo, se había aprovechado de la enorme ventisca de esa mañana para ocultarse de las posibles miradas de un trío de asesinos contratados por el Clan Hyuuga que custodiaban fieramente la entrada a la bodega. Sai, Gaara y Kakashi pensaban en un plan lo suficientemente descabellado para que funcionara, mientras los Uzumaki y Sakura preparaban algo de café instantáneo y se calentaban arrimándose al viejo cacharro en el que habían viajado hasta ahí.

Pero a Sasuke no le atraía formar parte de ninguno de ambos grupos y prefería estar alejado. Por un lado, no podía soportar la calculadora y fría mirada de Sasuke, que cambiaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba entre susurros consigo mismo y con Gaara sobre Naruto y los peligros que conllevarían sacarlo de ahí, sin que nadie lo tomara en cuenta. Pero también prefería ahorrarse las palabras de consuelo que ocultaban lástima que la familia de Naruto le dirigía en cada oportunidad que tenía, como si quien estuviera atrapado en una bodega llena de mafiosos fuera él y no su hijo.

A Sasuke le gustaba estar alejado de la gente para evitarse el ruido que no lo dejaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos, por años la única voz ajena que había admitido había fue la de Naruto, y esta vez era importante en lo que quería concentrarse: quería salvar a Naruto, a costa de cualquier cosa, pero no estaba seguro de que eso incluyera la muerte de cualquiera de sus acompañantes, Kakashi y Sakura eran muy buenos con él mientras que la familia Uzumaki había sido más parte de su vida que sus verdaderos padres, y aunque Sai le causaba sentimientos confusos (realmente le daba exactamente igual se decidía arrojarse por un balcón) estaba seguro de que a Naruto no le agradaría que le sucediera algo, y que en cambio, sería desdichado el resto de su vida si Sai moría. Naruto siempre había sido muy apasionado respecto a sus sentimientos, por eso Sasuke se había enamorado tanto de él.

-Es una locura—el grito de Kakashi devolvió a Sasuke a la realidad, muy lejos de esos soleados días en los que él y Naruto se sentaban en el parque a terminar sus deberes—es un plan muy arriesgado, no sobrevivirás

-Vaya—exclamó Sai fingiendo sorpresa—ahora la vida del malo tiene valor

Kakashi deslizó sus largos dedos por su cabello canoso, impotente. Estaba seguro de que lo que Sai y Gaara se proponían era lo más arriesgado que jamás había escuchado, y a pesar de todo eso, era el mejor plan que podían idear.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Minato acercándose hasta Kakashi quien se encontraba tan contrariado que no puedo articular palabra.

-Nada—dijo Sai enviándole una significativa mirada a Kakashi—pero tengo que ir ya por Naruto—dijo parcamente, aunque la familia del rubio se acercó apresurada para ayudar al escuchar esas palabras—y a ustedes, ahora mismo los quiero fuera de aquí

-De ninguna manera—intervino Minato—es mi hijo y tengo que hacer algo.

-De eso nada—lo calló el moreno arrojándole una de las bolsas llenas de dinero que llevaba en el portaequipajes de su auto—ninguno de ustedes pinta nada aquí. Es un asunto entre Naruto y yo, pero como se han inmiscuido hasta las orejas, lo mejor es que se vayan lejos, porque después de esto, sus nombres estarán junto a los más buscados de Konoha, ocupando mi lugar

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos y dejemos a Naruto a tu suerte?—preguntó Kushina escandalizada ante la perspectiva de abandonar a su pequeño con semejante monstruo

-Señora, Naruto estará más seguro a mi lado que en cualquier otro lugar, incluyendo junto a su familia—dijo Sai entregándole mucho dinero también a Sakura y ordenándole—tú y Kakashi se irán también, a penas haya entrado yo a la bodega. Si pueden a otro país, a estas alturas toda Konoha sabrá quien ha ayudado al Gato Negro

-¿Entrarás ahí tú solo?—Preguntó Minato angustiado

-Gaara me cuidará las espaldas—le respondió el moreno señalando a su compañero que hizo una reverencia—según Kakashi, hay una ventana en la parte de atrás, solo entraré para sacar a Naruto

-Yo podría ayudarte—insistió el policía de cabellos canos

-Puedes ayudar desapareciendo—le respondió Gaara fríamente. Kakashi le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Ese lugar es más peligroso de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría imaginar—explicó Sai acomodándose en el cinturón una larga espada de mango color negro. Prefería las armas blancas a los revólveres. No eran tan divertidos. Aunque no se proponía matar a nadie y en cambio, entregarse voluntariamente, siempre era mejor prevenirse—y realmente lo que le pase a cualquiera de ustedes me trae sin cuidado, pero no creo que a Naruto le alegre saber que alguno de sus amigos murió intentando rescatarlo.

Sasuke, que se había acercado al barullo, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Aunque la causa era la misma, detestaba que Sai hablara así de los otros, y no es que él fuera un santo que solo pensara en el bienestar de los demás, pero parecía que para el Gato eran simples objetos desechables, exceptuando a Naruto, obviamente.

Pero finalmente, como lo que Sai decía era lo que se hacía (no por nada era un temible sicario), los Uzumaki, con lágrimas en los ojos y no totalmente seguros de lo que pasaría a continuación, tomaron parte del dinero que Sai había acumulado en todos sus años de servicio a la familia Hyuuga junto con el móvil de Gaara y partieron enseguida, perdiéndose en el profundo bosque, que a esas alturas estaba tan oscuro como la boca del lobo.

El plan era relativamente fácil, aunque dependía de demasiadas variables incluyendo al mismo Sai, quién se colaría dentro de la bodega para sacar a Naruto mientras Gaara sellaba la puerta de entrada, para asegurarse que no pudieran perseguir al rubio. Nadie saldría después, ni siquiera Sai

-No me importa morir a cambio de Naruto—dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros. Había leído demasiados libros como para creer que todos los días las personas se sacrifican por sus seres amados. Casi podía verse a sí mismo como un Romeo moderno—una vez que el este aquí, quiero que tomen el auto y huyan lejos.

-¿Tomen?—preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta de que se refería a él—¿quieres que Naruto y yo huyamos juntos mientras tu sacrificas tu asquerosa vida por mi novio?

Sai se giró para verlo, temiendo no haberse explicado con la claridad necesaria o que Sasuke fuera un idiota.

-Eso ya lo dijo, pedazo de imbécil—contestó Gaara de mala manera demostrando de nuevo su enorme tacto para hablar con las personas

-Apenas Naruto esté contigo—repitió Sai pacientemente, como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño, pero eso no ayudó al mal humor de Sasuke—te largas con él.

Sasuke intentó contar hasta el diez para no gritar pero no le funcionó. Su amor hacia Naruto siempre había sido desinteresado y libre, y aunque ahora lo hubiera cambiado por un asesino de poco monta, no significaba que Sasuke hubiera dejado de quererlo tanto como antes, al contrario. El joven Uchiha no podría resistir lo que pasaría a continuación: Sai terminaría convertido en un santo, mientras él sería un simple premio de consolación. Esa idea no le emocionaba en lo absoluto. Si alguien iba a dar su vida por Naruto iba a ser él y solo él.

-Si mueres—dijo Sasuke caminando con decisión hasta Sai, quien lo miraba con fría indiferencia— Naruto vivirá infeliz el resto de su vida

-Al menos vivirá—susurró Gaara a Kakashi amistosamente, quien para sorpresa de Sakura le respondió con una ligera sonrisa que se dibujó por debajo de su bufanda que cubría su rostro para protegerlo de la fría ventisca que acababa de colarse entre ellos..

-Escucha muy bien, bastardo—dijo Sai preguntándose si sería estrictamente necesario tener que dejar a Sasuke con todos sus miembros en donde correspondía—este es únicamente mi asunto, así que no entrometas tus putas narices en donde no te corresponde.

Pero Sasuke no cedió y fue a enfrentarlo, golpeándolo con dureza en el pecho, como si la paliza que había recibido esa mañana, cortesía del Gato Negro, no lo hubiera dejado suficientemente molido y ahora necesitara más.

-Naruto no sentirá mi muerte tanto como la tuya—dijo estampando al sorprendido Sai contra un árbol y empujando con su codo el fibroso cuello del sicario—yo moriré en tu lugar y así podrán huir juntos.

-Eso es estúpido—susurró Sai apartando a Sasuke de su camino, arrojándolo en el suelo y sujetándolo por el cabello para evitar que se pudiera levantar—igual que tu. Esto le ha pasado a Naruto por culpa mía, y solo me aceptarán a mí a cambio. La única oportunidad que hay, es para mí.

-Podrías tener más—se inmiscuyó Gaara sin que nadie se lo pidiera, levantado por los hombros al humillado Sasuke y lanzándolo a los brazos de Kakashi—tan solo hace poco te temía un ejército entero y eras capaz de acabar con una decena de personas sin una mano y con los ojos cerrados

-El Gato Negro ha muerto—dijo Sai echándose una pequeña mochila a los hombros—murió el día en que Naruto le robó el corazón, ahora solo queda Sai que es tan débil como cualquier otro—aclaró pensando en la noche que se enfrentó contra Neji Hyuuga y perdió su famosa invulnerabilidad—ya es hora Gaara, vámonos.

Gaara suspiró profundamente y se despidió de Sakura y Kakashi, dirigiéndoles una seca cabeza. Con una rapidez sobrehumana corrió hasta la entrada de la bodega, donde atacó al trío de guardias que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de quedar atados y amordazados junto al pelirrojo.

Pero Sai ya estaba en movimiento, con su pequeña mochila en la espalda. Apenas con una pequeña sudadera cubriéndolo, corrió con elegantes movimientos hasta la parte trasera de la bodega, donde había una pequeña ventana que apenas parecía una rendija, por la que se coló como si se tratara de un gato a través de una reja.

-Adiós Sasuke, y buena suerte—dijo Kakashi tendiéndole la mano al confundido muchacho, que seguía enfurruñado por que las cosas no habían salido como él deseaba. Sakura le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de tomar la mano de Kakashi, quien ya llevaba una mochila repleta de billetes y juntos, perderse en la inmensidad del oscuro bosque.

Dentro de la bodega, Naruto seguí amarrado a la silla, a penas en calzoncillos. Tenía una enorme cortada en el rostro, que bajaba desde su sien hasta su barbilla. Su nariz estaba chueca y no paraba de sangrar, pero hacía juego a la perfección con su ojo izquierdo que no podía abrir y que había quedado reducido a una masa de carne amorfa.

Su cuerpo no estaba en mucho mejor estado: tenía los brazos llenos de heridas y marcas que parecían haber sido hechas con una vara de acero caliente. Le habían cortado uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda, y marcado con letras ilegibles en el antebrazo derecho. Una de sus piernas colgaba, como si no tuviera vida.

-Es suficiente Ibiki—ordenó el señor Hyuuga desde una elegante silla frente a Naruto al enorme hombre que continuaba golpeándole los brazos—él ya está aquí—dijo al escuchar un pequeño ruido que venía de las vigas del techo.

Fugaku se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a apretarse los dedos de las manos, mientras todo el ejército de los Hyuuga y algunos cuantos policías llevaban su mano a sus armas, preparados en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

-No se preocupen—dijo Hizashi sonriente—él no hará nada, ¿no es así Sai?

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, Sai cayó del techo de pie, igual que los gatos, de espaldas a Naruto y sin máscara, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, que jamás habían imaginado vivir para ver el rostro del Gato Negro en vida

-Llegas tarde Sai—dijo Hizashi sonriéndole de forma desagradable—comenzábamos a creer que no vendrías

Su pequeño comentario levantó algunas risas entre sus compinches, que una sola mirada de Sai consiguió callar.

-He venido solo por Naruto, espero que sepas cumplir tu trato—dijo observando únicamente a Hizashi con tanto rencor que Fugaku, quien estaba a su lado, se sorprendió de que no retrocediera

-Soy un hombre de palabra—dijo el señor Hyuuga levantando una mano en dirección a Naruto, quien estaba tan asustado que apenas podía mantener uno de sus ojos abiertos—puedes llevarte a tu novio, o al menos lo que queda de él

Hubo más risas, pero Sai las ignoró y se giró para mirar a Naruto por primera vez desde que entró ahí. Y lo que vio, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

-¿Qué te han hecho?—susurró corriendo a su lado, con la ira contenida en su voz

-Llegaste Sai—murmuró Naruto con un hilo de voz mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en su pecho.

El moreno lo acarició con delicadeza, poniendo mucha atención en sus heridas, limpiando las gotas de sangre con sus pálidos dedos y besando las hebras doradas frente a él, con el deseo de hacerlo olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.

Pero él, en cambio, estaba dispuesto a recordarlo todo, desde sus heridas hasta sus alaridos de dolor. La ira comenzó a extenderse por todos los rincones en el cuerpo de Sai, como si su corazón se hubiera vuelto una bomba que enviaba veneno corrosivo. Tenía sed de sangre. Quería matar a todos y cada uno de aquellos hombres. Quería verlos llorar y suplicar por su vida. Quería verlos cagarse de miedo ante el acero de su espada. Quería ver chillar a Hizashi Hyuuga como un animal mientras el fingía no escucharlo y hacerle pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Naruto.

-Levántate—ordenó Ibiki acercándose y tomando a Sai por un hombro para levantarlo del suelo—saca de aquí a ese chiquillo de una vez y prepárate para tu final.

Pero Sai no se levantó, ni sacó a Naruto de ese lugar, en cambio extrajo una larga navaja aguda de su bolsillo, y de un solo tajo, le cercenó la mano al capitán de la policía.

-¿Qué demonios haces?—gritó Hizashi mientras sus subordinados se interponían frente a él para evitar que lo lastimaran. Pero Sai no se movió de su lugar, junto a Ibiki que retrocedía chillando de dolor y sujetándose el muñón ensangrentad. Tomó su pequeña mochila y se colocó la máscara de Gato que llevaba guardada, sujetado una larga espada con el mango tallado de figuras pequeñas y oscuras.

-El trato se ha cancelado—gritó antes de saltar sobre los Hyuuga y policías de Konoha, empuñando su arma.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, pero por primera vez en esa noche no pudo gritar. En realidad no pudo articular sonido alguno mientras miraba a la delgada y ágil silueta de Sai desmembrar a los miembros del clan más temido en toda la aldea de Konoha, que caían sin haber podido siquiera alzar una de sus potentes armas para salvar su vida sobre los cuerpos ensangrentados de la policía, cuyas esperanzas de sobrevivir eran menos que las de un ratón en la jaula de una gato.

Por toda la bodega solo se escuchaba el rápido corte de la espada de Sai y de los que alguna vez pertenecieron al Clan Hyuuga gritar del dolor y rogar por que parara. A Sai nunca le había gustado el dolor, y aunque las muertes de sus víctimas siempre habían sido sádicas, había procurado que fueran rápidas e indoloras, pero aquella vez era diferente. Quería que todos los que habían lastimado a Naruto, lo habían visto llorar, habían ayudado a llevarlo hasta la bodega o simplemente habían estado presentes sufrieran más allá de lo que ni el más loco pudiera imaginar. Ni uno solo de los intentos de alguno de aquellos hombres por detenerle le rozó siquiera. Ninguna bala lo tocó, ni un solo puñetazo marcó su pálida piel, su máscara no se movió un milímetro de su rostro de piedra y ninguna de las espadas fue rival para la suya, que blandió matando también al Sai que había nacido esas semanas y dejando solamente al cruel y frío Gato Negro.

-Haz algo Fugaku—gritó Hizashi al ver a la espada de Sai desprender de un solo tajo la cabeza de uno de sus más leales súbditos. Retrocedió con miedo, escudándose tras el jefe de la policía, a quién Sai ni siquiera se digno a mirar y lanzó al lado de Ibiki Morino, que se retorcía de dolor en un rincón con una enorme herida a mitad del abdomen.

Sai llegó frente a Hizashi, quien lo miró con sus enormes ojos claros llenos de miedo, suplicando por piedad. El jefe de los Hyuuga se tiró de rodillas frente al Gato Negro, quien lo miraba como una fiera en espera de su presa.

-No lo hagas, por favor—chilló Hizashi de una manera que probablemente harían retorcerse en su tumba a sus antepasados que portaron el nombre Hyuuga con tanto orgullo. Estaba más pálido que la luna que iluminaba su rostro empapado de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente ante cada movimiento de Sai, quien disfrutaba con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro, que dejó libre para poder encontrar su rostro con el de Hizashi—te lo suplico, no lo hagas y te daré todo lo que tenga. Por favor, tengo dos hijas haz con ellas lo que quieras pero no me lastimes…

-Chilla como un animal y suplica por tu miserable vida—le ordenó Sai al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba duramente con la empuñadura de su espada justo a mitad de la frente—suplica de la misma manera en que Naruto te suplicaba a ti. Suplica de la misma manera en que tantas de tus víctimas han suplicado ante mí—dijo con la misma tranquilidad con la que hubiera anunciado el clima en un cálido día de verano.

Hizashi lloró y suplicó, pero ninguna de sus palabras hizo efecto en el que alguna vez había sido su mejor vasallo. Ni siquiera los gritos de Naruto, que miraba horrorizado la sádica escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. A pesar de lo que todos aquellos hombres le habían hecho, jamás hubiera deseado lo mismo para ninguno de sus enemigos, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, suplicaba por la vida del Señor Hyuuga con tanta o más vehemencia que él.

Pero Sai no escuchaba nada que no fueran los sollozos de Naruto por la radio, y no le pesaba ver los restos de Hizashi Hyuuga, quien había sido reducido a una masa de carne sollozante y ensangrentada que solo atinaba a lamentarse. Del hombre fuerte e intimidante que alguna vez conoció, ni siquiera quedaba la sombra. Sai levantó su espada, por encima de su cabeza con los ojos muy fijos en el rostro de Hizashi, que no paraba de pedir perdón.

-Sai, no lo hagas—gritó Naruto con desesperación y la mirada inyectada de terror—tú no eres un monstruo, no lo mates. Puedes ser mejor que eso.

Sai giró el rostro para poder mirar a Naruto a los ojos y por un segundo, olvidó la voz del Gato Negro que dentro de él rugía por sangre y pensó en el Sai que amaba a Naruto. El rubio le sonrió y Sai le devolvió el gesto, tan cálido como solo lo hacía para él. Por un momento, el rostro de Hizashi brilló de alivio, hasta que Sai volvió el rostro hacia él y susurró:

-Ya es demasiado tarde—dijo antes de dejar caer su mortal espada contra la cabeza del Hyuuga.

Naruto quiso cerrar los ojos pero no pudo. No quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era como si estuviera a mitad de una mala película, que daba ganas de vomitar. Naruto tenía ganas de vomitar al ver toda la sangre que había a su alrededor y de la que el mismo estaba cubierto, pero todo pensamiento en su mente desapareció al percatarse de la expresión de Sai: orgullosa y llena de satisfacción ante el cadáver mutilado de Hizashi, Parecía un artista contemplando su más hermosa obra de arte y, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Naruto sintió verdadero terror del Gato Negro.

-Sai—susurró con temor, esperando que volviera a ser él y no ese temible monstruo que sonreía feliz después de haber matado.

El moreno lo miró y toda satisfacción en su rostro fue reemplazada con una expresión de preocupación que jamás había sentido. Ver los ojos de Naruto, llenos de miedo, le hizo sentir que algo se rompía dentro de él, porque Naruto no le temía a ninguno de los hombres que acababa de matar tanto como le temía a él, quién lo único error que había conocido había sido amarlo más que su vida. Sai sabía que el temor de Naruto era algo que no podía soportar. Sasuke tenía razón, era un monstruo y jamás podría cambiar.

-Todo está bien Naruto—le susurró apretándolo contra su pecho y cubriéndolo con la ropa que permanecía junto a ellos—no me tengas miedo—le pidió con una voz profunda y susurrante, como si estuviera suplicando. Con mucha delicadez, sujetaba los hombros de Naruto con sus dedos manchados de sangre, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a alejarse de él.

Pero Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro lejos de su salvador, al contrario. Le echó los brazos al cuello mientras Sai terminaba de vestirlo, como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, y cansado recostó su cabeza en el cuello del moreno.

-Por favor Sai—murmuró bajito Naruto, aferrándose con más fuerza al cuello del otro, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban para no echarse a llorar—llévame lejos de aquí

Lo obedeció sin chistar. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó cargando hasta la puerta, pasando por encima de la sangre y los restos de la antigua policía de Konoha y la armada Hyuuga. Naruto se aferraba al cuerpo de Sai, cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza para no ver a su alrededor que comenzaba a dolerle el rostro. No quería ser testigo de nada más que estuviera relacionado con la sed de sangre de Sai, porque cuando pensaba que el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado era el responsable de aquella carnicería, se le revolvía el estómago y quería arrepentirse de lo que sentía, y era algo que no quería que sucediera. El Sai que había conocido y el verdadero Gato Negro, estaban muy lejos de ser los mismos.

Sai caminaba cansado colina arriba para reunirse con Sasuke y Gaara, que lo observaban con la incredulidad dibujada en su rostro, sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo, Sasuke tenía unos moretones en la cara, prueba de su impaciencia por la salida de Naruto y la mala leche de Gaara. La adrenalina que hace horas corría por su cuerpo se había agotado y ahora solo sentía una enorme fatiga. Lo que más se le antojaba en ese momento era echarse una siesta al lado de Naruto, por eso cada paso que daba, le parecía más difícil que el anterior, como si sus pies se enterraran en concreto en vez de blanca y pacífica nieve.

-Naruto—exclamó Sasuke cuando estaban a unos cuantos pasos y corrió hacia ellos. Sai dejó que a Naruto poder apoyarse en sus propias piernas y fue a abrazarse a su amigo, soltando pequeños sollozos.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu padre…

-Mi padre no importa, nunca me ha importado realmente—le respondió mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para observarle bien. Se le partió el corazón en ver en aquel estado el rostro que tanto amaba, tuvo que morderse el labio para que no le saltaran las lágrimas y no empeorar el estado anímico del rubio—me alegro de verte

-Sasuke, yo—murmuró Naruto no muy seguro de lo que tenía que decir a continuación, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del copiloto del destartalado auto como invitándolo a subir.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Sai?—preguntó Gaara con brusquedad, sorprendido por volver a encontrarse con el Gato Negro cuando creyó que jamás volvería a verlo con vida—¿qué haces aquí?

-No pude contenerme—dijo el moreno mostrando sus manos cubiertas de sangre a su amigo, que negó con la cabeza enojado

-¿Has asesinado a todos ahí?—preguntó sorprendido. No es que jamás hubiera subestimado a Sai, pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que pudiera haber derrotado a todo un batallón de policías y matones sin ayuda de nadie

-No, debe de haber un par que haya tenido suerte—le contestó Sai encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a fijar la vista en Naruto, que se había zafado de Sasuke y esperaba por él recargado en la puerta del auto.

-Naruto—susurró suavizando el duro gesto que acostumbraba dirigirle a Gaara y caminando hasta el rubio, por quien se asomaban gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos—escúchame bien, debes de irte ahora mismo. Toma el carro y vete lejos con Sasuke, él sabe done hay dinero y podrá cuidar de ti

-No quiero que él cuide de mi—dijo Naruto enojado—no quiero que nadie me cuide. Quiero que vengas conmigo, no me dejes.

-Lo siento Naruto, es por tu bien—dijo Sasuke intentando llevarlo hasta el auto, pero el rubio no dejó que lo tocara siquiera y lo empujó, llegando hasta Sai y tomándolo por los brazos sintiendo que iba a desmayarse.

—¿Qué hay de lo que pasó entre nosotros?—preguntó gritando y agitando sus rubios cabellos—te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero que me dejes—exclamó antes de propinarle un puñetazo en el pálido rostro

-No Naruto—le susurro Sai sosteniéndole las manos para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando y abrazándolo—es lo que debes de hacer. No puedes quedarte conmigo, ese chico Uchiha es mejor para ti.

-No quiero—dijo el rubio llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con el corazón roto—¿por qué no puedo quedarme contigo? Te amo

-Por que solo soy un monstruo—dijo Sai separándose de Naruto para mirarlo a los ojos y poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus delgados labios para evitar que lo interrumpiera—no soy mejor que esos hombres que te secuestraron y torturaron casi hasta la locura. Me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, pero no puedo remediarlo y tampoco puedo cambiar. Esta noche, cuando vi el miedo pintado en tu cara, me di cuenta de que soy lo que soy. No puedo vivir junto a ti disfrazado con una piel de cordero cuando sé que siempre seré un león bajo ella.

-No Sai—dijo Naruto sollozando y estirándose para volver a abrazarlo, pero Gaara decidió intervenir y lo tomó de la cintura para separarlos—no me importa lo que seas

-Eso dices ahora—murmuró Sai esbozando una sonrisa—pero si me voy ahora contigo, serás infeliz toda tu vida. Quizá ahora no, ni mañana, pero un día te darás cuenta de que el amor no es suficiente cuando abras los ojos y veas que yo no soy lo que tú esperas. Y yo jamás podré tener la seguridad de que estaré tranquilo junto a ti, y la sola idea de pensar en que podía lastimarte me irá desvaneciendo hasta que no quede más que una sombra de mi.

-Sai—sollozó Naruto alejándose de Gaara para que no lo lastimara más con sus bruscas maneras. Intentó buscar las palabras para evitar que Sai lo enviara lejos de él, pero no pudo decir nada. Quizás era el cansancio o que en el fondo Sai tenía razón, pero finamente soltó las manos de Sai y caminó hasta Sasuke

-Adiós—susurró con un nudo en la garganta mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y esperaba que Sasuke calentara el auto

-Adiós Naruto- alcanzó a escuchar el rubio cuando ya se iba alejando del amor de siu vida, con Sasuke junto a él, con los labios fruncidos pero una mirada tan clamada que Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar por lo mucho que Sasuke estaba dejando atrás solo por él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo sé y no me importa- dijo Sasuke adivinando el pensamiento del rubio mientras abría la guantera y le ofrecía a Naruto una paquete delgado forrado con papel periódico- Sai quería que tuvieras eso.

Naruto rompió impaciente la envoltura para encontrarse con un hermoso cuadro pintado con Sai. Nos e parecía en nada a los cuadros que el Gato Negro guardaba en casa, llenos de escenas tortuosas y colores oscuros. En este todo era luz y alegría con Naruto y Sai tomados de la mano, aunque su camino jamás sería el mismo.

z88;

-¿Sabes que después de esto seremos los más buscados de toda Konoha?- preguntó Gaara a Sai mientras caminaban por la oscura carretera en dirección a la cabaña del moreno

-Lo sé- le contestó- y espero que tu sepas que aún hay muchos Hyuugas que no descansaran hasta tener la cabeza de Naruto en una bandeja y que no dejare de perseguirlos hasta terminar con el último de ellos- dijo Sai muy serio, pensando aún en la partida del rubio.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma macabra, dándole una palmada en la esplada a su amigo que más bien parecía una puñalada.

-Por mí está bien, después de todo ¿que sería de mi vida sin unos cuantos mafiosos por matar junto al Gato Negro?- dijo mirando a su amigo de antes, al que a pesar de todo no dejaría solo.

**Epílogo**

Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba sentada en la cabecera de una enorme mesa acompañada por un nutrido grupo de enormes hombres que vestían de elegantes trajes. Todos ellos estaban muy callados, como temiendo cualquier reacción de Hinata.

-Será mejor que hables pronto Fugaku, si no quieres terminar como el resto de tus compañeros- dijo la joven señalando un montículo de hombres muertos- me sorprende que te hayamos encontrado en tan buen estado, ¿tienes algo que decir sobre la muerte de mi padre?

Fugaku estaba sentado justo a su derecha, donde Hanabi que estaba junto a su hermana, podía ser la única que veía los incontrolados pero discretos sollozos del antiguo jefe de la policía.

-Señorita, yo...- murmuró antes de que Hinata le soltara una bofetada

-No tengo tiempo que perder- le susurró con su suave pero amenzante voz. Aquella reunión despejaba cualquier duda que pudiera existir sobre la capacidad de Hinata para ocupar el puesto de su padre- tengo que encontrar a los asesinos de mi padre y de la mitad de mi clan, y tu eres el que me lo dirá.

-Hinata- pidió su hermana- piensa un poco en tu hijo

-Es él por quién lo hago, merece que la muerte de su padre y de su abuelo no quedé sin pagar- dijo Hinata acercándose hasta Fugaku y susurrándole al oído- dime quienes fueron y si tu hijo está implicado, te prometo perdonarle la vida.

Fugaku tragó saliva con dificultad antes de empezar a hablar. Probablemente esa era la mejor oferta que le harían.

-Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno y Minato Namikaze con toda su familia, los tres trabajaban para el departamento de policía- dijo muy rápidamente- además de esos hombres que trabajaban para usted, Sabaku no Gaara y el Gato Negro, me parece que su nombre es Sai.

-Ya oyeron- gritó Hinata a sus hombres- quiero que vayan a buscarlos y los maten a todos, excepto al Gato Negro y al otro chico, Naruto. A ellos los quiero vivos.


End file.
